


Librarian: An Old Fashionate (Asexual) Love Story

by hidden_lemur



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Books, Dreams, Libraries, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_lemur/pseuds/hidden_lemur
Summary: Challenge: vezměte tu nejasexuálnější postavu z klasických Star Wars, a dopřejte jí milostný příběh, protože si to zaslouží. Ne, dobře, dělám si srandu. Tenhle příběh se zrodil někdy v časech, kdy režiséra Rogue One napadlo, že by bylo super, přivést guvernéra Tarkina digitálně k životu. Vidět opět na plátně tuto variantu Petera Cushinga, kterého všichni známe a milujeme, mne rozsekalo na fidloprčičky, a z mého sedadla se ozývalo tlumené aaaawww. James Luceno, který doplnil ke kánonu to, co jsme o Tarkinově kariéře potřebovali vědět, dorazil zbytek. A takhle to začalo...Věnováno Julii. Také mladému muži jménem James McAvoy, který se nějak bezděky stal vizuálním předobrazem Knihovníka. A samozřejmě Peterovi a Helen Cushingovým, kteří už jsou zase spolu.





	1. Předehra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/gifts).



"Když se chce, jde úplně všechno. Pořád to opakuju svým studentům. V jednom kuse se mě ptají 'Myslíte, že by tahle postava mohla skutečně udělat tohle a tamto?' a já jim odpovídám 'Koho zajímá, jestli by mohla? Prostě ji nechte, ať to udělá, a nebuďte tak předpodělaní. Chce to trochu odvahy'. O tom, co můžeme a co nemůžeme přece rozhodujeme jen my sami. Jestli chceme, můžeme být od začátku přátelé. Co ty na to?" - (Všichni jsme tak trochu vadní - Matthew Norman.)

 

/Lije jako z konve. Vrstva bahna je čím dál hlubší a lepkavější, ale jednotka se plahočí dál. Nějakým zázrakem, který nechápou ani oni sami, je jich pořád osm. Po třech týdnech postupu džunglí jsou vyčerpaní a vyhladovělí. A prales dál vrčí, vystrkuje drápy a chňape jim po kotnících. Nikoho z nich by ale ani ve snu nenapadlo odhodit jediný kousek výstroje. Potácí se čerstvým průklestem jako mátožní, vyzáblí kostlivci, polomrtví, dávno neschopní protestovat. Pak se les rozestoupí a v dálce zablikají světla. Opevnění. Za normálních okolností by se z hloučku ozval alespoň slabý výkřik nadšení, ale tentokrát je ticho. Nikdo už nedokáže vydat ani hlásku. Chlapec, který celou skupinu vede, překoná posledních pár metrů. Zašátrá v kapse potrhané vesty po poslední světlici. Už jen zvednout paži, aby ji vystřelil, je strašně, strašlivě těžké. Ale musí.  
Muset je magické slovo. Dokážete spoustu věcí, když MUSÍTE.  
Takže vystřelí a hlídka na ochozu si jich všimne a otočí na ně silný reflektor. Kluk zamává. Oni zablikají zpět.  
A pak, teprve pak, se zhroutí do bláta. Teď už je to jedno. Právě složil první zkoušku. Jeho jednotka je stále kompletní. Možná těm tupohlavcům tam nahoře konečně dojde, že v tom hubeňourovi přece jen něco je. No, a možná taky ne - výcvik nakonec teprve začal, a pořád je před nimi spousta práce. Ale prozatím je spokojený. Docela.  
Jen my víme, čeho si Wilhuff Tarkin nevšiml. Přesněji řečeno, na co zapomněl.  
Dneska má narozeniny.  
Je mu dvanáct./

 

1\. Deník 1/18/5

 

Psát si deník je samozřejmě nesmysl. Zvlášť v době tak masivních úniků informací odkudkoli. Jak se zdá, staré dobré Impérium je v tomto směru děravé jako cedník. Nicméně zjišťuji, že je to zvyk, kterého se velmi těžko zbavuje. Koneckonců tenhle nepatrný kus digitálního prostoru je pro mne zároveň posledním kouskem soukromí, kterého si na palubě Mrchožrouta opravdu moc neužijete... A posledním ostrůvkem příčetnosti, jak se zdá.  
Jsem unavený. Racionalita, s níž jsem do této doby čelil čerstvým zprávám, právě teď umírá v koutě. Jak to vypadá, brzy se tam odeberu za ní. Zajímavé. Když mi to sdělili, okamžitě jsem pochopil, proč Vader tolik nenávidí lékařské droidy. Nejde o neosobní přístup - ten bych byl vítal, na utěšování si skutečně nepotrpím. Ale přísahám, že když koukáte do výsledků a slyšíte to jejich 'Ach, je mi to líto, pane velkoadmirále, skutečně líto,' máte sto chutí je roztřískat na padrť. Skoro lituji, že podobné reakce nejsem schopen. Nejspíš by mi dost ulevila.  
Když jsem se ale vyloďoval, jasně jsem cítil, že teď jsou na pořadu dne dvě věci - přísně tu informaci utajit, alespoň prozatím. Nadále se pohybovat pod radarem. A za druhé - OKAMŽITĚ začít vypořádávat své náležitosti.  
Co bude s knihovnou?

2\. Takové mírumilovné místo

Bar U Greeda je v tuhle hodinu tak nacpaný a hlučný, že se trojice u pocintaného barpultu sotva slyší. Nezdá se ale, že by jim bujaré pořvávání a rozlévání chlastu nějak zvlášť vadilo. Ve ztemnělé místnosti zaplněné návštěvníky všech myslitelných tvarů, ras a stupně opilosti jsou tu prakticky jediní lidé. Nevadí jim ani to. Tavícím kotlem všeho, co blízký i vzdálenější systém nabízí, je ostatně celé univerzitní městečko. Válka je cítit za rohem, ale tahle planeta, tenhle systém, jsou přece jenom poněkud stranou všemu dění. Prozatím je tu klid. Relativní. Univerzita - po nepatrné (a veskrze nenápadné) výměně některých členů vedení funguje i nadále. Jediné, čím o sobě síly Impéria dávají vědět, je vcelku zanedbatelná posádka na základně za městem a občas destruktor, mihnuvší se na orbitě. Jemné připomenutí: víme o vás, ale necháváme vás být. Zatím. Ostatně, tato planetka má pro říši minimální strategickou důležitost. Což je - jen si to přiznejme - její jediné štěstí. Půlnoc. Dveře baru se rozletí a nejmladší z trojice studentů se vypotácí ven. Škobrtne, jen o vlásek mine dvojici chapadloidů, intimně propletených na lavičce. Vyprskne smíchy, omluví se a s nejistou oporou nejbližšího plůtku šťastně vykročí směrem k nejbližší křižovatce. Narozdíl od kamarádů nepotřebuje shánět aerotaxi, jeho miniaturní studentský byt je za parkem jen malý kousek odsud. Ze strategického hlediska dokonalé. Nicméně ani trochu nepochybuje, že nejpozději dvě hodiny nad ránem se dole rozeřve zvonek a do jeho životního prostoru deset na deset metrů nevyhnutelně vpadnou osiřelí kamarádi. Taky svého druhu tradice. Jen tiše zadoufal, že tentokrát nezbudí majitele. Tento přistěhovalec odkudsi z Alfy Tau 17 byl sice povahy laskavé, měl však přece jen jisté námitky proti řevu a pozvracenému schodišti. Sliz, který v záchvatu spravedlivého rozhořčení vyprýštil posledně, uklízeli pěkně dlouho. A pište si, že to vážně není něco, co byste chtěli dělat ve chvíli, kdy vám organismem lomcuje monumentální kocovina...  
Mladý muž víceméně ze zvyku přeskáče vzorec ze světlékujících dlaždic před vchodem, odsune alfánskou masožravou popínavou rostlinu, která se od rána opět zvětšila a teď mu s vrněním chňape po rukávu, a konečně zaloví v brašně po přístupové kartě.  
V tu chvíli ustrne.  
Dveře jsou pootevřené.  
Nikde ani světélko, ani náznak aktivity. Něco je tu hrozně špatně. Tak špatně, až se mu sevře žaludek, zatočí hlava a vlna adrenalinu jako by vypláchla z mozku veškerý alkohol. Instinkt mu velí udělat čelem vzad a utéct, ale tělo funguje na setrvačník. Udělá dva tři váhavé kroky temnou předsíní a brašnu přitom křečovitě svírá pod paží, jako by ta mu mohla nějak pomoct. Zbraň nikdy neměl. K čemu taky?  
"Kdo...," dostane ze sebe, ale dopovědět to nestačí.  
Ruka v rukavici mu zkušeně vyškubne tašku a ve vteřině z ní vyloví jeho identifikační kartu. Stormtrooper na ni zazírá. Pak na něj. Spokojeně kývne, zatímco jeho kolega se dál nevzrušeně probírá počítačem.  
"Pan Price?"  
"Co tady..."  
"THOMAS VINCENT PRICE?" dá voják důrazně najevo, kdo je tady šéf.  
Toma nějak nenapadá, co by na tom měl říct. Absurdita situace dávno překročila hranici, za kterou by to celé ještě mohl pokládat za vtip Seeviho s Fennem, těch dvou nenapravitelných idiotů, které zanechal v baru. Tak přikývne.  
"Výborně. Sbalte si věci. Jedete s námi."

3\. Deník 2/18/5

Vážně jsem doufal, že se obejdu bez léků. Politováníhodná naivita. Protože teď jsem tady.  
V důstojnické umývárně.  
Na kolenou.  
Ke své hanbě musím připustit, že jen pouhých pět minut trvalo, než jsem na veškeré naučené sebeovládání rezignoval a otevřel pouzdro s ampulemi. Je jich osmnáct. Víc nebudu potřebovat. Tenhle fakt by mě měl děsit, vážně měl - ale neděje se nic. Jediné, co si prozatím intenzivně uvědomuji, je plynutí času. To výrazně zrychlilo.  
Což mne opět přivádí k myšlence, CO udělám s knihovnou?

 

4\. Výslech

 

Celou cestu na základnu neřekli ani slovo. Kdyby nebyl už teď vyděšený k smrti, nejspíš už by si - jak říkával Seevi - nakropil prádlo. (Je zcela pochopitelné, že teď srovnáváte se všemi hrdiny, které znáte z filmů. S těmi, kteří kosí stormtroopery po desítkách, a tohle by si nenechali líbit ani omylem. Jenže v tom je ten vtip - tohle je Thomas. Je mu dvacet. Skutečný boj viděl leda v holovizi a válka je pro něj něco velmi vzdáleného. A teoretického. Ne, není úplný pitomec. Pochopitelně VÍ, jaký teror dokázalo Impérium rozpoutat v přilehlých systémech. Samozřejmě něco zaslechl i o rebelech, ukradených plánech a superzbrani. Má na to svůj názor. Ale není žádný revoucinář. Jeho samotného se válka ještě nedotkla. A pokud ano, pak asi jako vás boje v Perském zálivu. Máte? Ok, tak dál.)  
Ve tmě, kterou na obzoru probleskují světélka městečka, které právě opustili, ho nevybíravě provlečou přes dvůr, indentifikují se na vrátnici a víceméně jím mrští do jedné z výslechových místností. Jeho skrovný batůžek hodí za ním. Tom se vyklepaně rozhlédne. Místnost je studeně šedá a prázdná. Sebere batůžek, instinktivně hrábne dovnitř a zkontroluje, zda je jeho laptop celý. Zdá se, že je. Najednou mu dojde, jak je to absurdní. Pořád má trochu v hlavě, vojáci impéria ho odvlekli kdovíproč kdovíkam, a jeho zajímá pitomý laptop. Další reflexivní pohyb ho posune ke dveřím. Marně. Jsou samozřejmě zamčené.  
Rozletí se přesně ve chvíli, kdy od nich zmateně odstoupí - což jediné zachrání celistvost jeho nosní přepážky. Prozatím.  
Důstojník, který vejde, je malý, podsaditý a nepochopitelně veselý. Olivově zelená uniforma, přepásaná příliš krátkým opaskem, se mu na břiše pěkně zařezává. Venkoncem působí nepatřičně přátelsky, což Toma vyděsí ještě víc.  
"Á," řekne muž, "pan, hmmm, Price, že? Pročpak se u nás neposadíte?" Pokyne baculatými prsty k odřené kovové židli, z jejíchž opěradel nepřehlédnutelně visí pouta. Thomasovy nohy jsou jako z jílu, přesto udělá pár váhavých kroků  
"Račte, mladý muži. Oh, za ty pitomce se omlouvám. Nemají v popisu práce chovat se mile a někdy jim zkrátka kapánek... ujede ruka. Stormtroopeři," odfrkne tlouštík. "Dobrý výcvik, ale ani špetka vychování. Chcete trochu vody?"  
"Ne," najde chatrné zbytky muža Thomas. "Chci vědět, proč jsem tady."  
"Posaďte se. Prosím," odsune židli.  
Zírá. Intenzivně. Dost dlouho, aby Thomas konečně rezignoval a udělal jedinou věc, která se udělat dá. Sedne si.  
"Prosím, "řekne důstojník. "Napijte se."  
Thomas se třese, šok dosud úplně nepominul, ale pomalu, pomaloučku přece jen začíná zklouzávat ke staré dobré obraně.  
"Opakuju. Co po mě chcete?"  
"Klid, jenom... klid." důstojník usedne naproti němu, pohodlně se opře, až pod ním židle zakvílí. Úsměv z jeho koláčovitého obličeje nezmizel ani o píď, a začíná Toma štvát.  
"Tak tedy, pane Prici. Velmi pečlivě jsme si vás prověřili," pokračuje laskavě, zatímco poplácá tlustou složku, která se tu dosud nepovšimnuta povaluje na stole. "A společně jsme dospěli k názoru, že vaše znalosti a přístup k věci jsou přesně tím, co náš zaměstnavatel momentálně potřebuje, takže..."  
Thomasův narůstající vztek vystřídá takový úžas, že mu div neuhodí čelistí o stůl.  
"Moment - vy mě tu právě verbujete? MNĚ?"  
Tlouštík vytřeští oči a vzápětí se rozchechtá.  
"Verbujeme! To je dobrý! Ehm, ne. Opravdu si nemyslím, že jste pro pěšáka ten správný typ, to buďte klidný."  
Thomas zírá.  
Zdálo se mu to, nebo ode dveří, v nichž postávají dvě obrovské, bíle obrněné příšery, zaslechl vyprsknutí? Hajzlové! Ti tupí, klonovaní...  
"Jde nám výhradně o vaše schopnosti... humanitnějšího typu, řekněme. Jste," zazírá do složky, "knihovědec, že ano?"  
"Spíš knihovník," ucedí Thomas, "a historik. A xeno-religionista. A to ještě nedostudovaný. Myslím," zvedne se, " že jste se kapku spletli v adrese. Takže když dovolíte, já si teď půjdu - "  
"SEDNĚTE SI!" zahřmí důstojník. Úsměv je pryč. "Kurva fix už."  
Thomas instinktivně padne na zadek.  
Tlusťoch se k němu nakloní. "Myslím, že jsme si úplně nerozumněli, pane Prici," procedí důrazně. "S námi se nediskutuje. A s naším zaměstnavatelem už vůbec ne. Takže, BUDETE mně ještě dál hloupě přerušovat, nebo si konečně vyslechnete naši nabídku? Co?"  
Thomas zatne pěsti. Touha poslat ho do háje, kopnout do židle a utíkat je silnější než cokoli jiného. Nicméně to, co ji rapidně utlumí a zároveň definitivně probudí Thomasův pud sebezáchovy, jsou poslední dvě slova. Náš zaměstnavatel.  
Samozřejmě, že o nich slyšel. Legendy o stvůrách tak bezcitných, že se před nimi třese celý vesmír. Jména jako Palpatin. Lord Vader. Velkoadmirál Tarkin.  
Přikývne.

 

5\. Deník 3/18/5

 

Jakmile tato mise skončí, budu se tam muset zastavit. Nebyl jsem v rodinném sídle celé roky. Podle mého názoru by klidně mohlo shořet na popel, ale potřebuji tam vyřídit pár záležitostí, zaúkolovat pár lidí, podat pár informací služebnictvu. Pevně doufám, že tam neztratím moc času. Před odletem na staveniště dvojky bych se rád zastavil ještě v mém druhém domě. Potřebuju si uspořádat myšlenky, ideálně o samotě. To, že mi Vader - jediný člověk, který to ví - v tomto směru vyšel vztříc a ochotně můj odlet zakamufloval, je vlastně nesmírně laskavé. Řekl bych, že mé pocity chápe. Koneckonců, také tráví spoustu času sám, ideálně bez Senátu a všech těch patolízalů za zády.Nemohu se zbavit dojmu, že vězíme ve stejné pasti.  
Pevně doufám, že člověk, kterého můj pobočník našel, dá mou knihovnu do pořádku včas. Byla by nesmírná škoda, kdyby celá má sbírka přišla vniveč jen proto, že by nálezce netušil, na co se dívá. Pevně věřím, že stihnu vyřešit, co s ní, než... Než.

 

6\. Instrukce

 

Za prvé - sbalte si všechno, o čem si myslíte, že budete potřebovat. Udělejte to rychle.  
Za druhé - NIKDO se nedozví, kam vás právě vezeme. A tím myslíme ani vaše matka, babička nebo spolužáci. Nikdo. Pro jejich bezpečí. A vaše, pochopitelně.  
Za třetí - berte na vědomí, že klient, který platí vaše služby, je VIP. Více než to. I v tomto směru jste vázán mlčenlivostí. Porušíte-li ji, pak... No, asi to bude poslední věc, kterou uděláte. Což myslíme naprosto vážně. 

Thomas, vystresovaný na nejvyšší míru, sklapne složku a obrátí pohled k okénku. Kluzák teď letí nad vodou, míjí nízké, šťavnatě zelené ostrůvky vegetace. Nízko nad hladinou loví ptáci, motor kluzáku jim ani trochu nevadí. Slunce vychází a z celé scenérie dýchá takový poklid, až je to skoro podezřelé. Thomas zavře oči, ale to jméno, které si přečetl ve složce až v úplném závěru; jméno klienta, nezmizí. Má ho vypálené na vnitřní straně víček a způsobuje, že se mu žaludek strachy mění v kámen.  
"Hele, klídek," promluví laskavým tónem důstojník, pohodlně usazený na sedadle naproti němu. "Je dost pravděpodobný, že ho ani nepotkáš."  
"Myslel jsem, že má sídlo na Coruscantu."  
Imperiál se zasměje.  
"Jo, to má, jedno ze tří. Ale starej pán si rád drží distanc. Jen tak mezi náma, kdo v jeho postavení by chtěl žít s pitomým senátem za zády? Prostě má rád svůj klid. Kdo by se mu divil."  
"Kolik lidí o tomhle ještě ví?"  
"S tebou? Tři. Já. Lord Vader. Ty."  
"Děláte si srandu?"  
"Ani v nejmenším, mladej." Důstojník se nakloní a poklepe prstem na složku, kterou má Thomas položenou na kolenou. "Tohle," řekne, "bych být tebou bral setsakramentsky vážně. Ti hoši, co tě sebrali na akademii, věděli jen to, že tě mají sebrat a předat mě. Takovejhle stupeň utajení bude mít svý důvody. Věř zkušenýmu."  
Thomas polkne. Pocit, že se celý jeho dosavadní život nějakým nedopatřením ocitl v mixéru, který zanedlouho někdo zapne, je čím dál intenzivnější.  
"No ták, v klidu. Prostě uděláš svou práci a zase se pro tebe někdo zastaví. Klient ti zaplatí tolik, že budeš moct v pohodě cvaknout celý školný a hotovo - zase se vrátíš k tomu, cos dělal doteďka. To nezní tak tragicky, ne?"  
Thomas schlíple zavrtí hlavou. Hrozně moc by si tomu přál věřit. Opravdu. Ale jasně cítí, že to nepůjde tak hladce, jak by si byl býval přál. TAK naivní zkrátka není.  
"Ještě něco na kocovinu? " zeptá se důstojník.  
Další zavrtění hlavou.  
"Fajn. Jdeme na přistání."  
Minuli pobřeží. Pod nimi je dlouhá travnatá plocha. O kus dál cosi, co připomíná park. Korunami stromů prosvitne záblesk dlouhé příjezdové cesty. Věžičky domu, který se zdá být sakra velký. A sakra opuštěný.  
Vlastně vypadá přesně tak, jak si Thomas Vincent Price představoval.  
Jako padoušské doupě. Prastaré.  
Pěkně odlehlé.  
S obrovským pozemkem a dostačující přistávací plochou přímo na pobřeží. Plochou, která v žádném případě - a teď se Thomasovi vážně udělá zle - není prázdná. Jediný transportér. Zbrusu nový. Luxusní. Důstojník na protějším sedadle se zašklebí.  
"Víš, jak jsem říkal, že ho nejspíš vůbec nepotkáš?"  
Thomas k němu zvedne bledý obličej. Jeho chuť toho vola praštit je přímo hmatatelná, ale z pochopitelných důvodů se jí rozhodne nepodlehnout. Dokonce ani ve chvíli, kdy důstojník dodá: "Lhal jsem. Jasně, že se s tebou bude chtít seznámit, než tě pustí k práci. Nebuď idiot."  
Thomas není idiot. Thomas je vynervovaný, nevyspalý, rozklepaný a vzdálený z komfortní zóny asi tak na pětset světelných let. A následkem toho všeho začíná být doopravdy naštvaný. A odhodlaný udělat něco, co nikdy nemusel, a co v žádném případě není jeho styl - zuřivě si bránit vlastní území. Než ale stačí otevřít pusu, letoun hladce přistane vedle toho prvního.  
"Dělejte," křikne přes rameno pilot. Venku se zvedá pořádný vítr a je očividné, že se tu nehodlá zdržet dlouho. Thomas je nevybíravě vyšoupnut na přistávací plošinu a pod náporem vichru se přikrčí - je brzy ráno a teplota se tu nepohybuje nijak vysoko. Důstojník se právě spojil s někým v domě, cosi horečně vysvětluje, zatímco od sídla už se k nim řítí kluzák.  
Zabrzdí jim sotva metr od nohou. Služební droid bez jediného slova naloží Thomasova skrovná zavazadla a předá důstojníkovi obálku a několik dataválečků.  
"Prosím, pane Price," řekne pak hlasem, který se k té bezvýrazné kovové tváři absolutně nehodí, ale nám by zněl skoro, (i když ne úplně), jako starý dobrý Christopher Lee. Thomas nastoupí. Už není kam couvnout.  
"Hodně štěstí, mladej!" stačí křiknout důstojník, který, jak si Thomas právě uvědomí, se nepředstavil, ale to už droid sešlápne pedál k podlaze. Letí rychleji a rychleji, pryč od všeho, co Thomasovi doteď dávalo aspoň mizivý smysl. Ke strašidelnému domu, který ho zanedlouho spolkne docela.


	2. Knihovna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dnes si popovídáme o děsivých setkáních, záludnostech čtení a v neposlední řadě také o chrabrých myších, které řvou. Někdy.  
> Klasicky bez bety, díky za pochopení.

Váhavě se přes luxusní psací stůl pozorovali. Zvědavost na straně jedné, znepokojení na druhé. Obrovské modré oči proti obličeji tak přísnému, bledému a hubenému, že byste se o něj klidně mohli pořezat.  
"Pane Pricei. Pevně doufám, že se k vám chovali slušně."  
Všichni tu tak nějak tušíme, že Thomas Vincent Price není materiál na hrdinu. Jednou z mnoha zákonitostí tohoto, i jiných Vesmírů je ale fakt, že jednou za čas se cosi jako hrdinství vzbudí i v té nejmenší a nejustrašenější myši ze všech. A bez ohledu na to, jak se situace jeví bezvýchodnou, bez ohledu na možné následky, myš vstane na zadní a zařve.  
Thomas vstal.  
"Tak slušně, jako se dovede chovat banda tupejch stormtrooperů, co se vám uprostřed noci vloupe do bytu a odvleče vás kdovíkam... Pane guvernére, já vážně netuším, co vám o mně řekli," pronesl studeně, "ale jedno by mělo být jasné už teď. Pro impérium nepracuju."  
Wilhuff Tarkin pozvedl obočí, ale ve skutečnosti vypadal spíš pobaveně. Zatímco Thomasovo srdce se křečovitě zmítalo, on si klidně dál míchal čaj.  
"Taky nebudete," řekl. "Tahle zakázka je zcela soukromá."  
"I tak. Předpokládám, že můžu odmítnout...?"  
"To pochopitelně můžete." Teď se Tarkin DOOPRAVDY usmál, což Thomase vyvedlo z míry ještě víc. "Máte pro tu práci nejlepší předpoklady, ale na seznamu je ještě jeden kandidát. Jen, prosím," dodal, "nedělejte tohle rozhodnutí, dokud tu knihovnu neuvidíte."  
Thomas zrozpačitěl. Opojení vlastní statečností začínalo vyprchávat a nahrazovala ho zvědavost. Chrabrá myš, řvoucí do tváře lva, se zase posadila a zmírumilovněla. Guvernér pro změnu odložil šálek a vstal.  
"Takže, můžeme?"  
Vykročil ke dveřím, vysoká, útlá, důstojná postava s perfektně rovnými zády, a Thomas ho fascinovaně následoval. Prošli další z dlouhých, studených chodeb, z jejíž stěn shlížely nepříjemně realistické portréty Tarkinových předků. Thomas se usilovně snažil nedívat, ale ani tak se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že všichni do jednoho museli být mnohem, mnohem děsivější než muž, který kráčel před ním. Mezi portréty visely také zbraně - dýky a vibrokopí. Nesly známky četného používání a vypadaly děsivě funkční. Minuli další z ložnic, sešli po krátkém schodišti a konečně se zastavili u velkých, bílých, dvoukřídlých dveří, které očividně musely vést do vedlejšího křídla. Byly napůl prosklené, barevnou mozaikou probleskovalo sluneční světlo. Wilhuff Tarkin je otevřel. A Thomas zatajil dech.  
Ta místnost byla obrovská. Zdánlivě žádný strop, regály knih se táhly do výšky několika poschodí, nejspíš až kamsi pod střechu, a vypadaly nekonečné. Žádné miniaturní dataválečky, kdepak, nic takového. Majestátní kožené hřbety. Hromady naskládaných posvátných svitků. Knihy tak malé, že by se vešly do dlaně, knihy tak obrovské, že si vynutily speciální podpěry a trojnásobně vysoký regál. Knihy zářící novotou a knihy tak prastaré, že by se na ně člověk skoro bál dýchnout, aby se nerozpadly v obláčku prachu a vědomostí.  
Thomas bezděky doklopýtal k nejbližšímu ušáku pod stojací lampu a bez dovolení se posadil. Vdechl nosem a v žaludku ho příjemně zašimralo. Tuhle vůni necítil věky. Minimálně od doby, kdy mu bylo pět a zašli s otcem do jednoho z miniaturních, harampádím zavalených krámků v Coruscantském přístavišti.  
"Na nic nesahej," řekl tehdy táta. Ale on to stejně nedokázal, cestičky mezi zbožím byly tak úzké, že loktem zavadil o jednu z hromad a na podlahu z ní vypadla kniha. Klasická papírová kniha, první, kterou kdy na vlastní oči spatřil. Byla zaprášená a špinavá a měla prasklý hřbet, ale úžasně voněla, a on měl neodbytný pocit, že ji tam nemůže nechat. Takže ji ukradl. Jeho úplně první Pohádky o Zemi. Přečetl ji tolikrát, že se doslova rozpadla na kusy. Ale stihla ho nasměrovat. Do slova a do písmene mu změnila život.  
"Měl byste se teď vidět," ozval se ode dveří Tarkinův pobavený hlas. "Tváříte se jako dítě v cukrárně."  
Thomas sebou přistiženě cukl. Pořád ještě nemohl uvěřit tomu, co vidí.  
"Tohle... tohle je..." Zavrtěl hlavou a udělal srandovní gesto, které obsáhlo celý ten zázrak kolem. "Neskutečný."  
"Dávám tu knihovnu dohromady přes dvacet let. Obávám se, že jsem za tu dobu poněkud... Ztratil přehled, co všechno v ní je."  
"A potřebujete to zjistit. A katalogizovat."  
"Přesně tak."  
"Kdy můžu začít?"  
Ta věta z něj vypadla úplně automaticky a sama od sebe. Jistě, jedna jeho část - ona část té pomyslné, civilním životem žijící, nedobrodružné myši - byla pořád k smrti vyděšená a necítila se v přítomnosti toho muže nijak příjemně. Ale ta druhá, ta analytická a zvídavá, už se nemohla dočkat, až se do regálů ponoří až po lokty. Až se dotkne opravdového papíru. A přečte si první řádku.  
Thomas vyskočil a poprvé se svému budoucímu zaměstnavateli dokázal podívat do očí. Wilhuff Tarkin mu pohled bez pohnutí oplácel, tvářil se přitom tak mírumilovně, jak jen se dovede tvářit někdo, kdo ze všeho nejvíc připomíná Smrťova mladšího a mrzutějšího sourozence.  
"Mám to chápat tak, že jsme dohodnutí?" řekl s úsměvem a jednoznačným gestem nabídl Thomasovi ruku k potřesení. Thomasovo tělo v tuto chvíli fungovalo podstatně rychleji než hlava, takže ji vychovaně stiskl.  
"Jsme dohodnutí."  
"Vý-bor-ně. Porozhlédněte se tady, pošlu za vámi služebního droida, aby vám pomohl s ubytováním. A, ano - samozřejmě vám také donese něco k jídlu. Je ostudné, že se o vás nepostarali."  
Udělal čelem vzad, a dřív, než se Thomas stačil nadechnout k odpovědi, dveře za jeho zády tiše zaklaply. Thomas chvíli stál, cítil, jak celé tělo vibruje vyplýtvaným adrenalinem. Marně si zkoušel obraz toho muže srovnat se vším, co o něm kdy zaslechl.  
Monstrum.  
Bezskrupulózní politik.  
No, a zjevně taky člověk. Který čte. Opravdové knihy. Něco, co v době holofilmu a dataválečků prakticky neexistuje. Hodnota svazků jen v téhle místnosti musela být obrovská, ale to nebylo to hlavní - tohleto zjevně nebyla sbírka, stavěná na odiv. Tahle knihovna musela být užívaná. Ne často - velkoadmirál byl velmi zaměstnaný muž, ale byla. Byla to skrýš. Útočiště. Pravda, Thomas BYL knihomol a trochu cvok, sám si uvědomoval, že normálnímu člověku by se to špatně vysvětlovalo, ale už rozhodně chápal ten stupeň utajení. Sám by za podobnou skrýš obětoval deset let života - tohle byl totální ráj. Velice drahý ráj.  
Hodil ostražitý pohled přes rameno - víceméně reflex - přistoupil k nejbližšímu z regálů a váhavě se jednoho z kožených hřbetů dotkl. Skoro čekal, že se rozeřve alarm a banda těch idiotů v bílém brnění ho vyvleče ven. Pochopitelně se nestalo nic, jen se cítil jako o něco větší trouba. Takže udělal to, co by udělal každý jiný knihomol. Namátkou vytáhl knihu z regálu - byla to Flóra a fauna Lexrulu (příručka pro přežití) -, odnesl si ji k ušáku a spokojeně se začetl.  
Ve stejný okamžik, v pracovně o dvě patra výš, usedl Wilhuff Tarkin do svého pohodlného křesla a spokojeně si zamíchal čaj. Jediný pohled na monitor s výstupem kamer v knihovně ho právě ujistil, že jeho volba nemohla být lepší.  
S povzdechem se protáhl a jemně se dotkl pouzdra s ampulemi. Bolest pořád existovala, ale spíš jen jako stín sebe sama. Mírná. Snesitelná. Možná to může počkat...  
Znovu zvedl pohled k monitoru a zjistil, že si totálně začtený Thomas udělal pohodlí - skopl boty a jeho bosá chodidla teď spočívala na drahém přehozu, utkaném poslední slepou tkadlenou na jednom z měsíců Filliria 6. Úplně přestal vnímat svět kolem sebe, a kdybyste se koukli blíž, všimli byste si, že se holé prsty bezděčně pohybují. A Thomasovy rty taky. Četl si polohlasně a byl v té knize úplně ztracený.  
Velkoadmirál cítil divné napětí v čelisti a nato zjistil, že už se zase usmívá - nějak to nešlo vypnout. Asi to bylo úplně trhlé, ale fakt se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že se život, vesmír a vůbec, pomaličku dává do pořádku. Jenom tím, že tu ten chlapec je.  
A čte si.  
Absurdní.  
Ale... milé.  
Znovu položil prsty na pouzdro s lékem a po kratičkém zaváhání ho od sebe odstrčil. Tohle počká. Už teď je mu líp.


	3. Vnitřní nepřítel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tato kapitola se dá shrnout jediným slovem.  
> Au.  
> Předem se omlouvám.

Probudila ho uprostřed noci. Bolest. Mnohem horší a ostřejší, než kdy předtím. Tehdy poprvé mu s definitivní platností došlo, že se to může zhoršovat. A taky, jak to celé skončí. Nebál se. Měl vztek. Cloumala jím neskutečná zuřivost při představě, že by to mělo být takovéhle, že by měl - ON! - umírat jako schoulená, chladným potem pokrytá troska někde na nemocničním lůžku. Ta představa se mu příčila natolik, že se mu chtělo zvracet. Pomalu, s největším úsilím, se zvedl z postele, nahmatal na nočním stolku pouzdro s lékem a sinalý klopýtal do koupelny. Ke každému kroku se musel nutit, bolest mu seděla za krkem jako nějaké vzteklé, zubaté zvíře. Nerozsvěcel. Jeho mysl se momentálně upnula na jedinou věc - dojít tam, aplikovat si další ampuli a pak se klidně zhroutit, protože pak už je to jedno. Co se jeho týče, klidně stráví zbytek noci na předložce před alabastrovou vanou. Vyčerpaný. Ale bez bolesti. Bez té bestie, zahryznuté hluboko ve svalech. To úplně stačí.  
Otevřel dveře - klika mu napoprvé proklouzla ve zpocené dlani - a cvakl vypínačem. Věděl, že by bylo snadnější zavolat služebního droida a nechat to celé na něm, ale to byla další věc. Potřeboval vědět, že to zvládne. Že se o sebe do poslední chvíle dokáže postarat sám.   
Lampička nad umývadlem bodala hůř než ostré dýky, dokonce i světlo bolelo. Tiše zasténal a zrcadlo mu vrátilo příšerný obraz sebe sama - vyzáblé, utrpením schoulené bytosti, bílé jako křída. Lícní kosti vystupovaly ještě výrazněji než obvykle. Pod očima se skvěly černé kruhy. Ruce se mu třásly, když otevíral pouzdro. Jedna z ampulí vyklouzla ven a zazvonila na podlaze. Naštěstí se nerozbila. Zaklel.  
Nějakým posledním, ubohým zbytečkem střízlivého vědomí zaznamenal, že se otevřely dveře a z chodby k němu pronikl nějaký zvuk. Někdo si k němu klekl na podlahu. Někdo, kdo očividně nebyl služební droid.  
"Pane guvernére!"  
"Jsem... v pořádku."  
"Do hajzlu," zašeptal zděšeně knihovník. Wilhuff Tarkin roztřeseně sledoval, jak sebral ampuli a přečetl si název léku. Velice vzácného, drahého léku. Léku na chorobu, která se dá tak maximálně přibrzdit.  
Všechno bylo úplně špatně. Tohleto si vážně nepřál. Ani omylem nechtěl, aby to věděli další lidé kromě těch dvou.  
"Tohle ne," řekl smutně Thomas.  
"V pořádku. Tohle... tohle zvládnu. Klidně si jděte zase..."  
"To je dobrý. Já to udělám. Jen chvilku počkejte, přinesu vám něco pod hlavu. Nehýbejte se, jasný?"  
Světlo na stropě koupelny mělo divnou auru. A všechny zvuky rezonovaly jako v kovovém sudu. Bylo zvláštní tu takhle ležet a čekat na pomoct. Nemuset to pro tentokrát zvládnout sám. Vlastně, myslel si zmámeně, to docela šetří energii. Měl to zkusit mnohem dřív.  
Dupání na chodbě.  
"Jsem zpátky. V klidu, už to bude. Už jsem to dělal. Můj otec měl... stejnýho lékárníka, srandovní, co? Tohle bude trochu bolet. Nezkoušejte pak hned vstát. Dobrý? Nadechněte se."  
Ostré bodnutí někde na břiše, pak další horká a intenzivní bolest, jak se sloučenina rozlévala pod kůží.   
"Výborně. Výdech. Zůstaňte hezky ležet, zabere to do deseti minut."  
"Díky," dokázal Tarkin hlesnout.  
Bolelo to jako čert. Ale svět se pomalu, pomaličku vracel do normálu. Přestával mít zdvojené okraje. Čelisti za krkem se pomalu, váhavě otevřely a nechaly ho být. Záhy si uvědomil, jak strašlivá je mu zima. Knihovník ho zabalil do deky, ale očividně to nestačilo.   
Nechali uplynout dalších pár minut? hodin? - neměl tušení, čas se během záchvatu vždycky choval naprosto šíleně.   
"Mám teď zavolat služebního droida, nebo to do ložnice zvládnete sám?"  
"V pořádku. Zvládnu to."  
Velkoadmirál ke svému překvapení zjistil, že se dokonce dokáže usmát. Thomas vztáhl ruku, aby mu pomohl na nohy, ale ignoroval ji.   
"Můžu pro vás ještě něco..."  
"Thomasi, já se omlouvám, že jste to musel vidět. Tohle opravdu nebylo součástí kontraktu."  
Knihovník k němu zvedl oči. Byly modré, hluboké a nádherné.  
"Mně je líto, že ten důvod, proč potřebujete dát do pořádku knihovnu, je zrovna tenhle."  
"No," usmál se Tarkin, " upřímně, myslím, že zrovna mě asi moc lidí neopláče. S tím si vážně nedělejte hlavu. A běžte spát. A... děkuji vám. Zachoval jste se jako opravdový profesionál, všechna čest."  
"Jen mám... trochu praxe," řekl Thomas. Hodně se snažil, aby to neznělo tak smutně, jak to cítil, ale někdy to zkrátka nezakryjete, ani kdybyste se rozkrájeli.  
"Tommy?"  
"Hm."  
"Nechcete si tu... knihu a čaj vzít sem nahoru ke mě? Pokud by vám to tedy nevadilo. Je tu spousta místa a asi bych dnes dal přednost tomu, neusínat sám."  
"Jestli vás nebudu rušit, klidně. Chcete taky čaj, když už ho ponesu nahoru?"  
"Oh. To by bylo opravdu milé."  
"Dobře. Hned jsem nahoře."  
A odběhl s energií, kterou může disponovat právě jen takovéhle dvacetileté štěně.

***

Thomas vzlykal. Už si ani nevzpomínal, kdy naposled brečel takhle nahlas a tak intenzivně. Byl to pláč, který vám otřásá celým tělem i duší. Brečel, vařil velmi drahý Earl Grey (Terron style, Limitovaná edice, k dostání velmi zřídka), a s tím pláčem odplývaly vzpomínky, staré celých deset let. Vzpomínky na tátův pohřeb. Na jeho záchvaty. Na pravidelné křeče po aplikaci léku, jehož nákup pomalu zruinoval celou rodinu. Platili ho s vědomím, že stejně nepomůže, jen usnadní cestu k nevyhnutelnému konci.   
Když stavěl konvici na podnos, uvědomil si, že těsně před tím, než Tarkinovi aplikoval lék, automaticky spočítal ampule v balení. Bylo jich sedmnáct. Šestnáct, bez té dnešní. Zhluboka se nadechl. Ne, vážně by se měl uklidnit. Pořád je to Wilhuff Tarkin. A jemu, Thomasovi, do toho opravdu nic není.  
Ne, vážně.  
Vážně?  
Krucihýml.  
Nemohl si pomoct, ale klid, se kterým to velkoadmirál celé snášel, na něj udělal dojem. Chtě nechtě to musel obdivovat. To, jak rychle se sebral. Jak k té hnusné věci přistupuje. Jeho cynický humor, který - řekněme si to na rovinu - vám tyhle věci nakonec pomůže zvládnout nejlíp.   
Thomas Vincent Price si utřel slzy, šoupl knihu do podpaží a zvedl podnos. Nejvyšší čas se sebrat. Situace už šílenější nebude. Teda... snad.


	4. Kde odpočívají spící příšery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ano, vážení, opravdu se přesouváme do ložnice. Ok, přestaňte se křižovat, vidíte přece to slovo na A, které je v názvu povídky. Budeme ho respektovat. Zatím.  
> *ďábelský smích a kradmé mávání na jistou malajskou ilustrátorku, která intenzivně živí naši posedlost Peterem*

Dveře, o nichž mu služební droid několikrát velmi důrazně sdělil, že patří k "zakázaným," byly pootevřené.  
Pozvání.  
Thomas s ustrnulým zápěstím vybalancoval podnos a lehce do nich šťouchl špičkou. Zaklepat neměl čím. Ložnice byla překvapivě malá, spartánsky zařízená a osvětlená právě tak, aby se její obyvatel cestou k rozměrné posteli nepřerazil. Na nízkém stolku ležela kniha, jejíž titul z té uctivé vzdálenosti nedokázal rozluštit. Pod oknem, do něhož neúnavně bušil slejvák, stálo rozměrné křeslo. Stojací lampa nad ním byla zhasnutá.  
"Klidně to postavte sem," řekl Tarkin a poplácal na pláň pečlivě uhlazené šedé pokrývky. "A posaďte se."  
Thomase v tom pološeru šokovalo, jak je bledý. Jeho hubené tělo zabíralo pod dekou absurdně málo místa.  
"Jak je vám?"  
"Bude mi daleko líp, když se přestanete tvářit jako na pohřbu," zasmál se guvernér. "Ne, vážně - člověk si hned přijde jako na smrtelné posteli, když na něj takhle kouknete."  
Thomas si intenzivně uvědomil dvě věci:  
Že na něj vážně zírá. A že se mu pořád ještě klepe brada.  
"Panebože. Promiňte. Jsem pořád ještě trochu..."  
"Neblázněte," řekl Tarkin přívětivě. "Ta vaše starost je vážně moc milá, ale ujišťuju vás, že trénovat tryznu je poněkud předčasné."  
Thomas se chtě nechtě uchechtl. Ten chlap byl vážně příšernej. Copak se fakticky vůbec nebál?  
"No tak. Pojďte. Ten čaj je příliš dobrý na to, aby vystydl. Vůbec se nežinýrujte, na téhle zatracené posteli by v pohodě mohla přistát TIE," dodal Tarkin a s polštářem za zády klidně sáhl pro svůj šálek.  
Knihovník se posadil a pak udělal to, k čemu mu už hezkých pár hodin velel instinkt - složil se nazad a důkladně se protáhl.  
"Au," řekl, když mu v páteři zakřupalo. "Proč je ta postel tak příšerně tvrdá?"  
"Utužuje to charakter."  
"Dal bych přednost měkčímu charakteru a menšímu počtu modřin."  
"Po výcviku se vyspím prakticky kdekoli. Kromě měkkých matrací. To je moje jediná slabost."  
"To není."  
"?"  
"Pak ještě knihy. Zvlášť ty o Zemi," vyslovil Thomas konečně to, co ho na velkoadmirálově knihovně fascinovalo nejvíc. "Legend a různých verzí Pohádek o Zemi je v prvním patře nejvíc."  
"Už asi tušíte, že to byl ten hlavní důvod, proč jste tady. Četl jsem vaši práci..."  
"To byla jen bakalářka."  
"Byla skvělá. Thomasi, já ve skutečnosti nepotřebuju OBYČEJNÉHO knihovníka. Já potřebuju někoho, kdo tuhle posedlost pochopí. A bude přesně vědět, na co se dívá."  
"Můžu mluvit otevřeně?" zaváhal Thomas. "Víte, nikdy v životě bych si nemyslel, že... že vás tohle zajímá."  
Wilhuff Tarkin se tiše rozesmál.  
"Samozřejmě že ne. Jak byste mohl? Příšery knihovny nemívají."  
"Nejste příšera."  
"Ale jsem. Tommy, mám na rukou tolik krve, že si takový konec vlastně zasloužím. Netvařte se tak - to jsou zkrátka fakta. Můžu vás ujistit, že zdaleka nevíte všechno. Dělal jsem věci, na které opravdu nejsem nijak hrdý."  
Thomas mlčel. Věděl, že nijak nepřehání a očividné smíření, s jakým Tarkin tahle příšerná fakta sděloval, mu svíralo krk.  
"Vy se mě... pořád trochu bojíte, viďte?" řekl Tarkin tiše.  
"Trochu. Snažím se nebát," řekl Thomas. "Ale já nikdy neměl moc pudu sebezáchovy, to je taky fakt."  
Sáhl pro konvici, dolil oběma čaj a napil se, víceméně aby zahnal vzrůstající rozpaky a získal pár vteřin času. Když pak zvedl oči, zjistil, že se Tarkin usmívá. Byl to docela normální, laskavý úsměv.  
"Děkuji vám."  
"Za co?"  
"Za ten osvěžující závan ze světa normálních cítících bytostí. Myslím, že už jsem ho vážně potřeboval."  
"Taky mám ten dojem," vypadlo Thomasovi z pusy dřív, než tomu stačil zabránit. Ale bylo to tak. Vážně se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že s někým zvenčí, s někým, kdo by se mu buď nesnažil podlézat, nebo se před ním neklepal strachy, nemluvil velkoadmirál hodně dlouho. A nemohl si pomoct, ale jeho civilní verze mu připadala milá. Pořád ještě neměl ponětí, proč se Tarkin takhle otevírá zrovna jemu - knihovnickému uchu s nulovou schopností diplomacie - ale když se nad tím zamyslel, líbilo se mu to. Nějak to dráždilo jeho utajenou potřebu, podstupovat alespoň drobné riziko. Což, podívejme se pravdě do tváře, potřeboval zase on.  
"Co vlastně čtete?" zeptal se.  
Tarkin sáhl na noční stolek.  
"Dárek, který mi jeden kolega dovezl z hodně, hodně vzdálené galaxie. Schválně, jestli to dokážete identifikovat."  
Thomas tu knihu potěžkal v dlani. Nádherně voněla. Cítil z ní všechny ty lákavé sloučeniny, obsažené ve starém tisku, papíru a klihu - a také tu jemnou vůni, kterou si zvykl spojovat s čímkoli, čeho se guvernér dotkl. Byla to trochu chladná, kořenitá rostlinná vůně, kterou pořád ještě nedovedl identifikovat, ale neskutečně ho mátla. Zjistil, že mu chybí, když ji delší dobu necítí.  
Jemně pohladil kožené desky. Pak knihu otevřel.  
Cizí znaky.  
Jazyk, který ani omylem nedokázal rozpoznat.  
"Páni. Nemám tušení. Ta struktura textu... Trochu mi to připomíná fiktivní ukázky terronské poezie, co bývají ve starších Legendách. Ale ten jazyk jsem v životě neviděl."  
"Výborně, jste blízko," usmál se Tarkin a zalovil v šuplíku po další knize. "A teď se podívejte na tohle."  
Druhá kniha měla měkké desky a byla neskutečně otrhaná, prakticky se rozpadala, když ji Thomas se vší opatrností otevřel. Polkl. Tenhle jazyk už vypadal o něco srozumitelněji, vlastně to byl téměř basic, užívaný ve vnějších systémech. Jen... květnatější. Mnohovrstevnatější. Omšelejší. Zpěvnější.  
"Zlá šlapeš po mrtvých a tropíš si z nich šprýmy...," četl Thomas. "Počkat, to je vážně poezie!"  
"Charles Baudelaire. Květy zla. Ta první kniha je originál v jazyce, v němž vznikla a který pochopitelně neovládám."  
"Tohle mohlo vzniknout na Zemi. Kdyby EXISTOVALA."  
"Kdyby existovala," přikývl s úsměvem Tarkin.  
Thomas četl dál, polohlasně, občas klopýtl o nějaké slovo, ale nepřestal, dokud báseň nedočetl celou. Vypadal ohromeně.  
"Viděl jsem pěkných pár rádobyterronských podvrhů, ale žádný tak krásný a promyšlený jako tenhle. Ty verše jsou překrásný."  
"Podvrh?" věnoval mu velkoadmirál další úsměv. "Jste si jistý?"  
Thomas se zasmál a prohlížel si knihu ze všech stran.  
"Ne, opravdu. KDO by si dal takovou práci s pouhým podvrhem? Podvrhem pro pár šílených sběratelů legend, jako jsme my?"  
"Možná stejný šílenec. V knihách jsou velké prachy."  
"Ano, ve starých tiscích, v pozůstatcích vyhořelých knihoven, co padly za oběť Klonovým válkám... Ale kolik lidí ve skutečnosti zajímají Pohádky o Zemi? Je to jen... folklór."  
Thomas dopil čaj, s citem vrátil knihu Tarkinovi a znovu se natáhl na záda.  
"Je zajímavý, jak moc tenhleten folklor stačil prorůst do toho našeho," řekl se zavřenýma očima. "Znáte legendu o Prvních osadnících na Lexrulu?"  
"Jen zběžně."  
"Říká se, že mohli pocházet ze Země. Z místa, kde žijí nejjedovatější tvorové. Roste tam buš. Naučili se tam od kmene Snivců vyrábět a používat tradiční zbraně a vzali si je s sebou. Lexrulani sice patří k technologické a architektonické špičce, ale na druhou stranu pořád ještě umí používat bumerangy. První osadníci si s sebou vzali pár vzpomínek na původní domov. V Sativranským muzeu je pořád ještě vystavený obrázek, který vykopali archeologové a prokazatelně první osadníky pamatuje. Je to jako nějaká pohlednice s bílou budovou nad zálivem, moc z něj nezbylo. Na druhé straně je něčím podobným basicu napsáno něco jako Sidney a Hlavně klídek - nic dalšího už se nedá rozluštit. Podle té pohlednice vlastně postavili Sativranskou Operu. Na počest těch, kteří přišli na planetu jako první. Vidíte? Stopy jsou všude."  
"To rozhodně jsou. Líbí se mi teorie, se kterou jsi pracoval v té bakalářce. Že... stejně jako pro nás jsou Pohádky o Zemi nedílnou součástí ústní tradice, na Zemi čistě teoreticky mohou být součástí folkloru, legend, popkultury, chcete-li, zase naopak příběhy z NAŠEHO světa."  
"Stačí jeden vypravěč."  
"A jeden hrdina. Vyprávění příběhů má na Zemi velkou tradici."  
"Prý."  
"Prý."  
Zmlkli a dívali se na sebe jako dvojice naprostých cvoků, kteří strávili celé roky v osamění a najednou nějakým zázrakem narazili na zpřízněnou duši.  
"Můžeš mi říct," řekl Tarkin potom, "proč tě potkávám až teď?"  
"To nevím," zasmál se Thomas. "Možná jsem Impérium ještě nestačil ničím naštvat?"  
"Patrně. Máš víc štěstí než rozumu."  
"Vaše civilní verze by mi ve studovně ale nevadila."  
"Zaparkuju ten destruktor za rohem a dám stormtrooperům volno."  
"To by u rektora mohlo projít."  
Rozesmáli se. Nezaujatý pozorovatel by při pohledu na ně nikdy v životě nehádal, že se tu předtím odehrálo něco tak příšerného. Lék fungoval spolehlivě. Lék, a přítomnost toho druhého. Nejspíš.  
"Proč tu vlastně žijete sám?" zeptal se Thomas pak. Ta otázka byla pochopitelně úplně nevhodná, ale Tarkin nehnul brvou.  
"No, řekněme, že nemám co nabídnout. Komukoli. A najít někoho, kdo kromě spousty dalších neodpustitelných věcí respektuje i vaše fyzické nastavení, je velmi... složité. A kromě toho je pozdě," dodal a decentně zívl.  
"Panebože!" probral se Thomas. "Svítá. My jsme si vážně povídali celou noc?"  
"To nevadí, příštích pár hodin nemám nic v plánu a ty si na zítřek... oh, dnešek, vezmi volno. V každém případě to byl velmi osvěžující rozhovor."  
"To jo, ale vy musíte odpočívat. Jdu spát. Krucinál, jak to jen... Dolů po schodišti, doleva, pak pravé schodiště, doprava... Ach jo, potřeboval bych mapu."  
Tarkin se rozesmál.  
"Ne, potřebuješ se na to vykašlat a zůstat pro dnešek tady. Kde je moje koupelna už víš. A ve skříni je další deka. Nevím nakolik jsi ohledně přikrývek teritoriální, ale nehodlám nic riskovat."  
"Oh. Vážně vám to nevadí?"  
"Pokud tobě nevadí strávit noc s asexuální vykopávkou, co se momentálně cítí na devadesát..."  
"Vy jste cvok," smál se Thomas.  
"Očividně ne jediný v místnosti. Tak utíkej."  
Thomas vyšel na chodbu a na pár vteřin se zastavil, aby nabral dech. Ne, v tomhle směru se mýlil - situace MŮŽE být ještě šílenější. A je to tak úplně správně.


	5. Vesmír je někdy srandovní

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahleta rána poté...  
> Věnováno Peterovi, tomu nebritštějšímu Britovi na téhle planetě. A báječné [Shahs1221](https://www.instagram.com/shahs1221/?hl=cs), která miluje Petera stejně jako my. A především těm (zhruba) třem lidem, kteří to čtou. Jste nejlepší a miluju vás!

Když se probudil, místo na vedlejším poštáři bylo prázdné. Někde za zdí šuměla sprcha. Vodní, ne sonická - ve srovnání se světem, na kterém se narodil, neskutečný luxus. Zatímco napínal svaly na nohou a rozespale se odhodlával opustit zahřátou deku, ode dveří se ozvalo diskrétní cinknutí a do ložnice potichoučku vstoupil služební droid s vozíkem.  
"Váš čaj, sire... Oh, dobré ráno, pane Thomasi!" dodal tónem, který ani o milimentr nezakolísal z obvyklého, lehce zasmušilého nastavení.  
Knihovník ustrnul. Pochopitelně věděl, jaká je to volovina, ale stejně se cítil nepatřičně. Přistiženě. A vůbec.  
"Snídani?" položil mu ten srandovní mechanický komorník tu nejzásadnější otázku.  
"Ehm, uhm... Ano. Díky," dostal ze sebe.  
"Nemáte zač. Káva. Vajíčka. Toust. Jako obvykle."  
A odkráčel, aniž mu věnoval jediný pohled.  
Thomas žuchl zpátky do peřin a rezignovaně si na rudnoucí obličej položil polštář.  
Co sakrapes blbne? Má svolení tu být. A vůbec nic se nestalo. Kromě toho, že v téhle posteli strávili převážnou část noci a většinu času si povídali. Pak - světě, div se - doopravdy spali. Tedy, Wilhuff Tarkin spal, a on se v pravidelných intervalech probouzel a koukal, jak se vůbec nehýbe. Jasně, už zase to tu bylo - ten Thomasův léty zakořeněný zvyk kontrolovat, jestli ten druhý, vyřízený prodělaným záchvatem a medikací, vůbec dýchá. Jestli už neupadl do stavu mnohem hlubšího, nebezpečnějšího a především nevratného. Někdy kolem půl sedmé, když pošesté zvedl hlavu z polštáře, aby se ujistil, že se hrudník muže vedle něj fakticky zvedá, pocítil při pohledu na ten konečně uvolněný pobledlý obličej iracionální touhu kašlat na slušné vychování, vlézt si k němu pod deku.  
Držet ho. Čistě jen proto, aby nemusel zvedat hlavu z polštáře a aby cítil, jak dýchá. Aby byl blíž. A mohl být klidnější. Pochopitelně si nic takového nedovolil - dokonce i v tu chvíli měl jisté zbytky pudu sebezáchovy, ale přece jen aspoň natáhl ruku přes šedou pláň pokrývky, nahmatal hubené, děsivě chladné prsty a stiskl je. Pohnuly se a jemně sevřely ty jeho. Důkaz, že na druhé straně postele je všechno v nejlepším pořádku. A přesně v tu chvíli Thomas úlevou usnul.  
Knihovník pod polštářem přidušeně zafuněl. Byl hrozně utahaný, ale zároveň nějak... šťastný, což vážně nedávalo smysl. Bylo mu nádherně teplo a nechtělo se mu nic. Vzápětí si uvědomil další věc - když se vzbudil, okna byla otevřená a do ložnice mírně foukalo, ale kromě své deky měl přes sebe přehozenou ještě Wilhuffovu. Jaký smysl dává svět, ve kterém se záporné postavy chovají takhle mile, napadlo ho, ale byla to jen další z těch nesmyslných rozespalých myšlenek, co se vám líně proplazí hlavou poté, co většinu noci probdíte.  
Odkudsi zhora, zpoza hradby Thomasova polštáře, se ozvalo zdušené odkašlání. Znělo pobaveně.  
Thomas nesměle vykoukl ven.  
Tarkin se usmíval. Velmi odpočatě. A velmi lidsky.  
"To je nějaký speciální knihovnický rituál, o kterém nevím?"  
"Jmenuje se Co-to-doprkýnka-dělám." řekl Thomas. "A Proč-je-mi-tak-příjemně."  
"Oh," udělal guvernér a podal mu hrnek s kávou. "A zabírá to?"  
"Nijak zvlášť. Ale faktem je," dodal upřímně, "že mi to začíná být jedno."  
"Zkus tohle. Magické účinky kofeinu. Blue Mountain, Terron style. Velmi vzácná. Pěstovaná na sopečných půdách měsíce Mauna Kea 6."  
"Začínám vás mít rád."  
"Vidíš, jak rychle to funguje?! Já tebe taky. A vůbec netuším," povzdechl si Tarkin, "co s tím budu dělat."  
"Nemám v tomhle směru moc zkušeností, ale řekl bych, že s tím se nic zvláštního dělat nemusí. Stačí, když se to děje."  
Tiše se přes své šálky pozorovali. Obezřetně. Z bezpečné vzdálenosti. Prozatím.  
"Díky, žes tu včera zůstal. Už si ani nevzpomínám, kdy naposled jsem spal takhle klidně."  
"Velmi klidně. Občas jsem musel zkontrolovat, jestli vůbec dýcháte. Nesmějte se, fakt neznám nikoho, kdo by celou noc vydržel spát úplně bez hnutí."  
"Trvám na tom, že dneska se k té knihovně ani nepřiblížíš! A naspíš ještě minimálně čtyři hodiny."  
"Jste hrozně milej. Bouráte mi všechny předsudky. To není fér."  
"Myslíš "milej" na prokazatelně zápornou postavu?" zasmál se Tarkin. "No, to vážně není fér, to musím uznat."  
Thomas opatrně usrkl a blaženě přimhouřil oči. V žaludku se mu chvělo něco cizorodého. Podezřele se to podobalo radosti. Možná, uvažoval rozespale, je to úplně normální. Možná je to jen sebeobranná reakce na situaci, která je podle všech pravidel tak absurdní, že už absurdnější být nemůže. Možná se tak jeho mozek jen chrání před úplným zešílením. A Tarkin, došlo mu, to právě teď může mít zrovna tak. Tahle situace musí být dokonale šílená i pro něj - pro člověka, který většinu času tráví politikařením, diplomatickým kličkováním a nasazováním klidné tváře v momentech, kdy všichni okolo řvou a v panice skáčou přes palubu. Explodují jim nervy. A třeba - frčela Thomasova fantazie plnou rychlostí - se ve vzteku pokoušejí rdousit podřízené. Pochopitelně si uvědomoval, jak je to praštěné, ale dokázal si docela živě představit, jak guvernér třískne do stolu a suchým tónem pronese, aby toho KRUCINÁLHERGOT okamžitě nechali a chovali se civilizovaně. A oni - ať už to "oni" zahrnuje kohokoli - toho KRUCINÁLHERGOT fakticky nechají.*  
Knihovník vzhlédl a zjistil, že ho guvernér pobaveně sleduje.  
"Teď by mě vážně zajímalo, na co myslíš."  
Thomas zčervenal a rozesmál se. "Ne, to asi nechcete vědět. Jen... No, jen je mi tu fajn, jakkoli to nedává smysl."  
"To jsem rád. Jakkoli to nedává smysl. Klidně zůstaň. Na sta... do práce odlétám až zítra, a pokud ti to nevadí, rád si užiju tvou hlídku i další noc."  
"Klidně. V jižním křídle je stejně hrozná zima. Natahám si sem ale knihy," varoval ho Thomas.  
"Vypadám, že by mi trocha starého papíru vadila?"  
"Teď vážně. Uvědomujete si, že zpracovat takovouhle knihovnu zabere mnohem víc času, než..."  
Thomas to ubrzdil právě včas, aby nepronesl tu šílenou věc. Ten termín. Finální termín, po kterém už knihovna možná nebude mít majitele.  
Wilhuff Tarkin mlčel. Pak se pousmál - byl to prakticky jen stín stínu úsměvu - vztáhl ruku a jemně Thomasovi odhrnul vlasy z čela.  
"Co myslíš?" řekl tiše. A Thomasem zacloumala strašná, strašlivá potřeba guvernéra obejmout. Přitisknout tohohle příšerného člověka k sobě a držet ho, držet ho tak pevně, jak jen by dokázal. Schovat obličej na tom kostnatém rameni a poslouchat, jak dýchá a jak mu tluče srdce. Prostě jen tohleto, víc nebylo potřeba.  
Zlá šlapeš po mrtvých a tropíš si z nich šprýmy, vybavilo se mu bolestně. Tak to ani náhodou, proletělo mu hlavou iracionálně. Trhni si, ty kostlivá mrcho. Protože já ti ho nedám.  
Naklonil se blíž a dřív, než ho mozek upozornil, jak moc překračuje hranice, to udělal. Fakticky ho objal. Oči měl pevně zavřené, ale cítil, jak hubené tělo pod jeho rukama lehce strnulo.  
Uplynuly děsivé tři vteřiny, během kterých si Thomas s definitivní platností uvědomil, co dělá a že už se nedá couvnout. A pak - což bylo divné a fascinující - zvedl Wilhuff ruce a váhavě objetí opětoval. Držel Thomase opatrně. Asi jako něco, co se může snadno rozbít.  
"Tohle vážně... není třeba," zašeptal bezbarvě. "Tohle nemusíš."  
"Já vím," hlesl Thomas. "Ale CHCI."  
"Ale to nedává smysl," namítl Tarkin tichounce.  
"Smiřte se s tím, že některé věci ho prostě dávat nemusí. A já," zasmál se knihovník, " se s tím smířím taky."  
"Oh. To zní jako plán."  
"Už žádný ALE?"  
"Už žádné ALE."  
"Tak jo," zamumlal spokojeně Thomas, pustil ho a zabalil se zase do deky.  
Vesmír je někdy srandovní, myslel si. A některé věci jsou fakticky TAKHLE jednoduché...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kdo si nepamatuje [tuhle scénu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnNSnJbjdws), ať zvedne ruku.:D My ostatní víme, že Thomasova představivost není až tak divoká, jak si myslí.


	6. Mezihra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehm, ano. Tady příběh láme a mění v ještě mnohem šílenější. Byli jste varováni.

Thomas je sám. A dělá to, co by v takovém ojedinělém případě dělal každý knihovník - porušuje pravidla. Jasně, dělá to svým jedinečným, nevinným způsobem - protože, sakrakrucinál, pořád je to JEN Thomas - ale dělá to s nesmírnou chutí.  
Už je v polovině sedmého regálu (81/265/C), což znamená zhruba čtyři metry nad podlahou knihovny, sedí na antigravitační plošině a bosá chodidla mu visí dolů. Na samotném okraji plošiny nebezpečně balancuje hrnek s kávou. (Zakázáno!) Také chroupe jablko. (Dvojnásob zakázáno!)  
A všechny tyhle proměnné společně vedou k tomu, že když mu v kapse zapípá komunikátor, málem se z těch čtyř metrů zřítí po zádech. Nejspíš, bleskne mu hlavou, je předurčený k tomu, cítit se v tomhle baráku pořád tak nějak přistiženě.  
Na to, jak strašně je Tarkin momentálně daleko, je transmise nádherně čistá - Thomas slyší tiché předení klimatizační jednotky, vzdálený chór obřích motorů, i občasné zacvrlikání nějakého menšího droida.  
"Dobré ráno," řekne guvernér. "Jsi v knihovně, že? Nechci tě rušit v práci, jen bych ti rád něco ukázal. Máš zrovna po ruce ovládání projekční plochy?"  
"Aaa, ahoj! Nerušíte! Hrozně rád vás slyším. Tady je projekční plocha?"  
"Oh... ano, pod stropem. Ovládání bude, hm, nejspíš někde v regálu u Encyklopedie tradičních Lexrulských zbraní. Malá modrá věc. Ne větší než dataváleček."  
"Vteřinku, sletím dolů. Mám."  
"Výborně! Máš zapnuto? Připojím se. Protože tohle musíš vidět v reálném čase."  
Strop nad Thomasovou hlavou se rozzáří. Modře. A pak černě. Vesmír, snímaný odkudsi z vyhlídkové paluby. Ve spodní části záběru je nějaký svět, planeta, kterou Thomas nepoznává. Kamera snímá noční stranu, ale světlo se láme, za okrajem glóbu pomalu vykoukne slunce. Jedno jediné. Jak jeho paprsky pokrývají větší a větší plochu, Thomas zatají dech. Ten svět je nádherný. Spousta modré. Někde tam dole tušíme oceány. Pohoří. Řeky. A džungle. Svítání přichází rychle, celé to působivé divadlo trvá jen chvilku, ale Thomas nemůže dýchat, protože si s bolestnou intenzitou uvědomí, kde tenhle obrázek už viděl.  
"To je... Vypadá úplně jako..."  
"Země, že?" zašeptá Wilhuff šťastně.  
"Jo," špitne Thomas. Je ohromen. Natolik ohromen, že si skoro nepřipouští, ODKUD mu Tarkin tuhle dechberoucí nádheru zřejmě ukazuje.  
"To je Mauna Kea 6. Prolétáme kolem, jen jsem chtěl, abys..."  
"Já vím. Děkuju. Do háje, to je ta zasraně nejromantičtější věc, co pro mě kdy... Ach jo, vždyť vy víte, co chci říct."  
"Ano. Vím."  
Proběhne pár vteřin ticha, které je nacucané dojetím a zároveň oboustranně rozpačité.  
"Sakra," zasměje se pak Thomas. "My dva jsme fakt marní, že jo?"  
"To teda jsme. Dávej na sebe pozor."  
"Vy taky," stihne Thomas říct, než strop pohasne a transmise se s tichým cvaknutím přeruší. Chvíli tam jen stojí, pohrává si s ovladačem a zírá - snaží se ten zážitek nějak rozumně vstřebat - ale stejně cítí, jak se mu na obličeji rozlévá připitomělý úsměv. Zamrká. Zavrtí hlavou. Protože signály, které mu jeho tělo posílá, pořád nedávají smysl. Rozhodně ne v souvislosti s jeho zaměstnavatelem. S někým, kdo je o čtyřicet let starší a navíc tak zatraceně nebezpečný. Protože navzdory všemu, co jste se o něm do této chvíle dočetli, Thomas Vincent Price nějaký pud sebezáchovy MÁ. Dokonce i knihovnické myši si uvědomují všechna možná rizika a společně s neprakticky vysokým IQ vlastní cosi jako radar, který je vyhodnocuje. Jenže v tom je ten problém - Thomasův radar doteď ani nepípl.  
Thomas je prostě a jednoduše šťastný.  
A ještě šťastnější by byl - dojde mu - kdyby se Wilhuff vrátil domů. Thomas tiše zaúpí, položí ovladač a připlácne si dlaň na obličej.  
Zhluboka se nadechne.  
"Dobře," řekne polohlasně, "tak se zas uklidníme... Sakra."  
Odkašle si, jako by se dopustil nějakého trapasu a snažil se odvést pozornost, a rozhlédne se po regálech kolem sebe. Tolik práce. Tolik nezpracovaných knih a on tu blbne jako čerstvě zabouchnutej puberťák. Vidět ho Seevi s Fennem, umlátili by se smíchy.  
Vyskočí na plošinu, holým palcem jemně sešlápne spínač a plošina s tichým zapředením vystoupá vzhůru. Je tak rozhozený, že svůj rozpracovaný regál mine a ocitne se o dva metry výš, těsně pod zábradlím jednoho z ochozů, na které lze vstoupit z chodby v západním křídle domu. Tiše zakleje, zamžourá pod nohy a polkne - protože tohle už je vážně vysoko - když periferním zrakem zachytí jistý nesoulad. Něco není v pořádku. Vzhlédne a prozkoumá regál, který má ve výšce očí. Je to jeden z těch masivnějších - svazky v něm vyžadují mnohem víc místa a vypadají prastaře. Obří, kořenitě páchnoucí slovníky, které drží pohromadě už jen silou vůle. Ve zvířecí říši by tyhle knihy byly přinejmenším mamuti.  
Thomas jemně pohladí jejich hřbety. Kůže je hlaďoučká a exotické písmo svítí jako tekuté zlato. Už ví, co ho praštilo do očí. Mezi mamutími hřbety je proluka, příliš úzká, aby se do ní vešla další kniha. Mezera, co tu nemá co dělat. Thomas se na plošině zkusí uvelebit o něco stabilněji - i tak má srdce až v krku - a opatrně v té tmě zašátrá. Něco tam je, až docela vzadu. Něco malého. Musí se nebezpečně naklonit, aby na to dosáhl.  
Je to, samozřejmě, kniha.  
Kniha, která sem očividně nepatří. Měkká kniha. S písmem, které nejvíc ze všeho připomíná o chlup složitější variantu basiku.  
Thomas ji otočí a prohlédne si titulní stranu.  
Ustrne.  
Protože tohle je zatím ta nejnepochopitelnější věc, na kterou v téhle knihovně zatím narazil.  
Zírá a cítí, jak se ho zmocňuje šok.  
Na obálce je úzká tvář s laskavýma očima. Obličej, který zná. V mnohem zasmušilejší a unavenější variantě, ale zná.  
Peter Cushing, čte bez dechu Thomas. Complette Memoirs.  
Jak se uvelebuje, srazí loktem hrnek se zbytkem kávy i ohryzek, ale vůbec to nezaregistruje. Už teď je totiž totálně začtený.  
Neslyší, že se v jídelně v prvním patře právě vysypalo sklo. Ani kovové třísknutí, jak se hlava služebního droida oddělila od těla a přistála na podlaze před krbem.  
Čte a nezaregistruje dokonce ani tiché zaskřípání dveří, vedoucích na ochoz. Hvízdnutí, jak vzduchem proletěla šipka. Uvědomí si až nepříjemné bodnutí kdesi za krkem, ale v tu chvíli už svět ztrácí barvy. Thomas padá.  
Kdo je Peter Cushing? stačí si ještě pomyslet, než svět ztratí barvy docela.  
Zbyde jen černá.  
Vypadá útulně.


	7. It Might Be You - 1946

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dnes o snech. A o tom, že si v nich můžete vyvádět, cokoli se vám zachce. A také (v neposlední řadě) o tom, co se vlastně stalo.
> 
> P.S.: Ano, ocitáme se v přesně v té části příběhu, která je zároveň poctou hereckému umění chlápka, kterého máme moc rádi.  
> Ale nebojte. Budete dostávat odkazy, abyste ho mohli začít mít rádi také. A ne, nikdy jsme nepředstírali, že jsme normální.

Thomas sní.  
To se mu stává často - jako valná většina fanatických čtenářů s obrovskou představivostí mívá sny barvité, živé a tak intenzivní, že by si je skoro mohl splést se skutečností. Ale tohle je jiné.  
Tenhle sen postrádá barvy. Všechny hrany okolo jsou neostré a zamlžené. Když se Thomas v posteli posadí - jo, vážně leží v posteli, prastaré a zašedle bílé, s podivným čelem z kovových příčlí - zjistí, že všechno světlo a stín v tom malém, strohém pokoji je zredukováno na černou, bílou a všechny odstíny mezi tím. Je tu jen stolek, židle, nad malým umývadlem zrcadlo. Stojan, na němž připravená visí láhev s nějakým roztokem. Nemocnice, říká ten pokoj.  
Thomas si v mírné panice prohlédne paže. Ne, žádná jehla z nich netrčí.  
Už fakt blbnu, pomyslí si. Zrcadlo nad umývadlem odrazí jeho zmatený obličej a on ustrne ještě víc. Narozdíl od pokoje, pokrývky, všeho, jeho tvář totiž barvy má. Trčí z toho sinalého pološera jako vykulená kreslená postavička. Chvíli fascinovaně zírá, jak jeho růžové dlaně kontrastují se záplavou vší té naškrobené šedé. Pak zavře oči a začichá. Pachy ten sen očividně nepostrádá - je tu cítit cosi ostrého a desinfekčního. Sterilního. Ale pod tím vším ještě...  
Thomas vyletí z postele ještě dřív, než tu myšlenku stačí dokončit, je to zkrátka instinkt. Bezděky tak zjistí, že je v pyžamu. Srandovním. Pruhovaném. Kabátek má rozepnutý a je mu kapku zima. Vypadá... no, jako nějaká střelená ilustrace z Pohádek o Zemi. Tiše se přikrade k bílým dveřím, za nimiž je - velmi tlumeně - slyšet skřípění koleček. Kroky. Tlumený hlas.  
Příšerně povědomý hlas.  
Suchý.  
Příjemný.  
S výrazným R.  
"Wilhuffe?" zašeptá Thomas. V krku má hrozně sucho. Celkově se cítí nějak přejetě. A z jakéhosi podivného důvodu ho bolí zápěstí. Tepavou, vzdálenou bolest cítí i v obličeji. Instinktivně si na něj sáhne. Zdá se v pořádku. Některé sny jsou fakt divné.  
Nakrátko se opře o dveře. Příjemně chladí.  
A hlas za nimi nepřestává vysvětlovat, říká něco o tom, že naprosto KAŽDÝ účastník dopravy, řidič, cyklista i chodec, je zodpovědný za svou bezpečnost...  
Ne, tohle Thomasovi nedává smysl už vůbec, ale pořád je to hýml sakra jen sen - a sny, jak známo, smysl dávat nemusí.  
Thomas se usměje a stiskne kliku.  
Zatají dech.  
Vidí Tarkina z profilu.  
Má na sobě bílý plášť, pečlivě uvázanou kravatu a když hovoří, jemně gestikuluje. [Vypadá báječně.](https://youtu.be/QfL_8hWkbq8) A není mu víc než pětatřicet.  
Thomas ztratí cenných pár vteřin bezdechým zíráním.  
Ne, opravdu je to on. Tenhle nos, tenhle profil si fakt nespletete.  
V tu chvíli ta neuvěřitelná verze Wilhuffa otočí hlavu a usměje se, a Thomasovi se srolují ponožky, protože hezčí a laskavější úsměv nikdy v životě neviděl.  
"Tady jsi!"  
"Ehm," projeví Thomas svou inteligenci. Na nic jiného se v tu chvíli nezmůže.  
"Jen malý moment," řekne Wilhuff tomu člověku mimo záběr. "Tohohle pacienta bych rád zkontroloval, když dovolíte."  
Udělá dva rychlé kroky a jediným gestem zažene Thomase zpátky do pokoje a promptně za nimi zabouchne dveře.  
"Padej do postele. Okamžitě," řekne přísně. Teď vážně vypadá jako lékař. Ustaraně. A trochu smutně.  
"Vypadáte... úžasně," řekne Thomas, než tomu stačí zabránit.  
Wilhuff pozvedne obočí. "Ty drogy musí být VÁŽNĚ silné. Opravdu si teď radši lehni."  
"Drogy?" opakuje zpitoměle Thomas. Jo, tím by se pár věcí vysvětlovalo. Například to, proč má tohohle chlapa tak strašnou chuť obejmout a už nikdy v životě nepustit.  
"Thomasi, poslouchej mě. Vím, že jsi teď mimo, ale musím vědět, co PŘESNĚ si pamatuješ naposled. Kde jsi byl?"  
"Dole v knihovně, jako vždycky. Slyšel jsem, jak se nahoře něco rozbilo. Pak... já nevím, asi jsem musel usnout," přemýšlí Thomas. Čím víc a intenzivněji se snaží rozpomenout, tím je vyděšenější. Zmatenější. A tím víc to bolí.  
Wilhuff se k němu posadí. Ani on nemá žádné barvy. Světle šedá pokožka vypadá hladce a jemně a Thomas má šílenou chuť se jí dotknout.  
"Zkus teď nepanikařit. Když jsem se vrátil domů, čekala na mě zpráva od únosce. Drží tě teď ve stázi na místě, které už jsme sice našli, ale chvilku potrvá, než se tam probojujeme. Zdrogovali tě, takže při troše štěstí to celé prospíš."  
"COŽE?"  
"Klid. Jsme na cestě. Dokud si budou myslet, že přistoupím na jejich podmínky, nic ti nehrozí."  
"Oni mě UNESLI?" dospěje do Thomasova mozku ta nejdůležitější informace. Wilhuffova hubená ruka ho jemně pohladí po paži.  
"Je mi to líto. A teď ta vtipná část - podle všeho šli úplně naslepo, je evidentní, že ani nevědí, komu to sídlo patří."  
Thomasovi to znenadání dojde a neubrání se uchechtnutí.  
"To asi... nebude příjemný překvapení, co?"  
Wilhuff se chtě nechtě zazubí. "Ne, to nebude."  
"Tohle skončí brekem."  
"Přinejmenším," ušklíbne se Wilhuff.  
Thomas si ho zvědavě prohlíží. Vypadá jemně, mladě, elegantně a lidsky. S touhle civilní verzí by si nespojil jedinou nepříjemnou asociaci. O svých snech ví Thomas už od puberty svoje, ale stejně by ho zajímalo, jak se mu v hlavě ocitl tenhle obrázek Wilhuffa. Souvisí to s nějakou knihou? S něčím, na co - uvězněný a sjetý jako sáňky - zapomněl?  
"Jak vlastně... Jak je možný, že mi to teď můžete říct? Pokud to tedy není JENOM sen."  
"Pokud je to sen, máme ho teď oba. Nemám tušení, proč se to děje. Moje medikace a ten koktejl z drog, kterým tě uspali? Calamariánský gin? Já vážně nevím. Ale pokud nám to umožňuje navázat kontakt, díkybohům za to."  
Thomas si vyčerpaně stiskne spánky.  
"Myslím, že už si nikdy nebudu přát, aby byl můj život dobrodružnější."  
"Vidíš, jak to pak dopadá. Thomasi, bolí tě teď něco?"  
"Zápěstí, trochu mi trnou ruce. Pár míst na těle, ale nic hroznýho to není. Cítím se jen... zbitě."  
"Ta banda kreténů ti před uložením do stáze ani nesundala pouta. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až si s nimi popovídám," procedí Wilhuff a jemnými rysy nečekaně omládlého obličeje na vteřinku probleskne jeho staré, zuřivé, nesmlouvavé já.  
"Můžu vás o něco poprosit?" řekne stísněně Thomas. "Můžete je... ehm, nezabíjet přede mnou?"  
Wilhuff na něj užasle zazírá. Pak se rozesměje.  
"To ti, myslím, slíbit můžu."  
"Díky. Já ty chlístance krve nesnáším zrovna nejlíp."  
"Oh."  
"Nesmějte se! Jsem jen knihovník."  
"Jsi vážně statečný knihovník."  
Thomas, červený až za ušima, k němu zvedne podezíravý pohled, ale Wilhuff se nesměje. Maximálně usmívá. Trošku. Docela mile.  
"A teď si koukej lehnout. Máš nařízený klid na lůžku. Až do odvolání," řekne. "Vzbudíme tě, až dorazíme."  
Vydá se zpátky ke dveřím.  
Dvě vteřiny.  
Tři.  
Pak Thomas se srdcem až v krku a vzdáleným chvěním v břiše dospěje k rozhodnutí a vyletí z postele podruhé. Dvěma kroky lékaře dožene. Popadne ho za rameno a dřív, než stačí stisknout kliku, jediným rychlým gestem ho otočí. Slyšíme cvaknout jakýsi vypínač, o který se překvapený Wilhuff bezděky opřel. (Čímž se přesně v intencích přiblblé komedie z padesátých let na opačné straně dveří rozsvítí varovný nápis NEVSTUPOVAT.)  
Thomas si stoupne na špičky a udělá to jediné, co v tu chvíli připadá v úvahu - poruší veškeré nemocniční řády a přitiskne rty na jeho. Uběhne další vteřina. Dvě. Tři. Thomas má pro jistotu zavřené oči - a pořád se ujišťuje, že je to jen sen a ve svých snech si koneckonců může dělat, co se mu zlíbí - ale pod dlaní, přitisknutou na Wilhuffově hubeném hrudníku cítí, že mu srdce buší jako zběsilé.  
"Co to vyvádíš?" položí Wilhuff šeptem nezbytnou otázku, ale neudělá nic, čím by mu v tom zabránil.  
Thomasovy ruce fungují samy od sebe - pohladí klopy pečlivě vyžehleného bílého pláště a povolí uzel na kravatě.  
"Tohle je jen sen, ne?" usměje se Thomas. "A navíc MŮJ sen. Takže se snažím zjistit, nakolik je asexuální tahle postava."  
Lékař přivře oči, zatají dech a tiše se zasměje. "To vlastně nevíme, že? Nevíme o něm skoro nic."  
"Vůbec nic. Jen to, že je doktor, a varuje před tím, aby se lidi na silnici chovali jako idioti, a... vypadá přitom skvěle," pokračuje Thomas v rozepínání knoflíků.  
"Dobře," vydechne Wilhuff se zavřenýma očima, "to by stačilo. Padej zpátky do postele."  
Thomas, ohromený vlastní odvahou, přitiskne rty na jeho klíční kost. Pak couvne. Jeho ruku přitom nepustí. 

***

Nápis Nevstupovat pořád svítí. Ve filmu z roku 1946 - pokud ho zrovna netočil Gustav Machatý - pochopitelně neuvidíte žádný otevřeně hanbatý záběr. Takže se budeme muset spokojit s tím, že se bílý plášť - a stetoskop - povalují na podlaze, což jasně naznačuje, jak moc daleko je Wilhuff vzdálen od své komfortní zóny. O té Thomasově ani nemluvě. Když necháme pomyslnou kameru zazoomovat na postel, nenajdeme nic horšího, než Thomasův zčervenalý obličej, klidně spočívající na Wilhuffově kostnatém rameni.  
"Doufám," povzdechne si Wilhuff, "že jsi se sebou spokojený."  
"Naprosto."  
"Porušili jsme veškeré nemocniční řády."  
"Fajn!"  
"A LÍBILO se mi to!" obviní Thomase rozmrzele.  
"No, doktore," rozesměje se knihovník, "já doufám, že podobnou nadstandardní péči neposkytujete všem."  
"V tom můžeš být klidný. Víc VIP už v tomhle směru ani být nemůžeš," konstatuje Wilhuff.  
Thomas zvedne bradu a políbí ho na krk.  
Chvíli tiše oddechují, barevné a černobílé prsty pevně propletené.  
"Wilhuffe?"  
"Hm..."  
"Dostanete mě zpátky, že jo?"  
"To víš, že ano. Tuhle morální kocovinu bych si nenechal ujít ani za nic."  
Thomas se se rty na jeho krku rozesměje.  
"Miluju tě."  
Pochopitelně, že by se nabízelo říct, že on jeho také. Ale... vzpomínáte, v jakém jsme fandomu, že?  
"Já vím," řekne Tarkin. A v tu chvíli se Thomas probudí.


	8. Planina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak už jste jistě poznali, za tuto kapitolu může především James Luceno, a to, co na Wilhuffa vykecal v kanonické knize o něm. Chcete-li ho mít ještě radši, vřelý doporučujík!

Deník 12/18/5  
Sakra. 

Tohle probuzení je - narozdíl od Thomasova - nebolestivé, pomalé a příjemné. Klubko spáčova těla se pomalu rozbalí. Vjemy přicházejí citlivě a zvolna - chlad palubní klimatizace na kůži, vzdálené vrnění motorů raketoplánu, tichý hovor posádky. Na tomhle ryze soukromém plavidle není nijak velká a sestává výhradně z mužů, které Wilhuff Tarkin považuje za maximálně důvěryhodné.  
Guvernér se protáhne, někde uprostřed pohybu se definitivně probudí a současně se mu se vší intenzitou vybaví některé detaily ze snu, který uprchl tak rychle. Otevře oči a zatváří se ohromeně. Ostré lícní kosti ošlehne trochu zdravější odstín. Tarkin zašátrá po polštáři a rezignovaně si ho položí na zrozpačitělý obličej.  
Teď už tomu gestu rozumí mnohem líp.

 

Thomas lapá po dechu. Není vzhůru víc než osmnáct vteřin, ale i tak je to příšerné. Bolest, kterou ve snu vnímal jen jako tíseň a nepohodlí, zesílila a zintenzivněla. Víko schrány má sotva milimetr od špičky nosu, což mu přivodí okamžitý záchvat mučivé klaustrofobie. Nemůže křičet. Nemůže dýchat. Nemůže NIC. Umírá. Protože přesně takovéhle to musí být - prostě se jen chvíli zmítáte v těsném kokonu a celou dobu doufáte, že to skončí. Strašlivých osmnáct vteřin hrůzy, než ho v žíle zastudí další dávka drogy a on se začne propadat. Hloub. A ještě hloub.  
Kolem je jen modrá.  
Modrá, která je vzápětí vystřídána sytě zelenou a ještě zelenější.  
Thomas se řítí dolů, do obličeje ho švihne jedna větev, pak druhá, pak velikánský mokrý list a nakonec liána. Na té pár vteřin zůstane viset. Až pak se vší elegancí opilého lenochoda žuchne do podrostu, který je mocný, šťavnatý a rozblácený.  
"Do prdele." řekne Thomas, neboť i knihovníci jsou v určitých situacích taky jenom lidi. "Do prdele kurva fix," dodá hlasitěji, když se vyškrábe na nohy a zjistí že se mu pod tričko drápe cosi malého, mokrého, přítulného a osminohého. Jen nepatrný kousek dělí Thomase od toho, aby začal ječet jako malá holka, ale přece jen se ovládne natolik, aby pavouka prostě vyndal a s citem ho položil na zem. Pavouk je mocně chlupatý, světle modrý a vypadá inteligentně. Když odchází, spiklenecky na něj mrkne.  
Další sen, uvědomí si Thomas. Díkybohům. No, možná...  
Thomas se rozhlédne. Džungle kolem vypadá divoce. Neprostupně. A hlavně mokře - už teď cítí, jak mu voda vzlíná nohavicemi vzhůru. Na jezírko v botách odmítá myslet už z principu, jen doufá, že do nich zároveň s vodou nevnikají další podnájemníci. O pijavicích kdysi četl. A nelíbilo se mu to.  
Zimničně se otřese a podezíravě si prohlédne vodou a blátem nasáhlé nohavice. Má pocit, že každý chlup na jeho těle je teď vzpřímený jako anténa. Podrostem jen malý kousek od něj prolézá cosi nevelkého. Tiché, pátravé pohyby, které Thomase vyděsí ještě víc. Taky tu zpívají ptáci. Nejspíš pěkně velcí. A zubatí. Thomas se na okamžik přikrčí a zabojuje s potřebou zalézt do nejbližší dutiny pod kořeny, ale rychle si to rozmyslí - kdo ví, co všechno tam žije.  
SEN, ujistí se v duchu důrazně. Tedy, ne, že by ho to dvakrát uklidnilo, ale připomínat si to musí. Pro, případ, že by...  
"ÁÁÁÁÁÁ!" zařve, neboť v následující vteřině se džungle rozestoupí a vyřítí se z ní něco strašlivě chlupatého. Hladového. A nejspíš taky naštvaného, protože ze chřtánu, plného jehlicovitých zubů, se line ryk, skoro hlasitější, než ten Thomasův.  
Celé se to odehraje tak rychle, že se Thomas prakticky nestačí pohnout, stojí ustrnulý na místě, nohy ztuhlé leknutím. Dva metry. Jeden. Tlama se otevře dokořán a knihovník ucítí horký dech jako závan z pařeniště a kafilerie zároveň. A pak...  
Nic.  
Zvuky ustanou tak náhle, jako by někdo cvakl vypínačem. Thomas otevře oči, ale vidí už jen to, jak zvíře - ve skutečnosti ne větší, než průměrné terronské divoké prase, padá. Svalí se knihovníkovi k nohám a jeho oči, náhle pokojné, zírají kamsi do prázdna. Thomas podvědomě ucouvne a v tu chvíli se listoví rozestoupí podruhé.  
"Jsi celej?" zeptá se příchozí a s poklidným úsměvem si přes rameno přehodí pušku. Má na sobě promáčené tričko, olivově zelenou vestu se spoustou kapes, maskáče a těžké vojenské boty. Asi metr pětašedesát. A osmačtyřicet kilo.  
Dvanáctiletý Wilhuff si z čela odhrne vlasy, které se vzdušnou vlhkostí kroutí a dělají si co chtějí a skloní se ke zvířeti. Thomas ohromeně zírá, jak tiskne levou pěst na prsa a v kultivované eriadštině tiše pronáší Poděkování za kořist. Pak zvíře vibronožem rychle a šikovně vyvrhne. Ví přesně co dělá - dává si dobrý pozor, aby se nedotkl jedových žláz, ani nepoškodil maso žlučí.  
Ten obraz je natolik surreálný, že se Thomas nezmůže na sebemenší reakci. Alespoň do té doby, než si ten kluk přehodí kořist přes ramena a pobaveně řekne:  
"Tak jdeš? Věř mi, po setmění bys tu být nechtěl."  
Konečně najde hlas.  
"Tohle... tohle je..."  
"Planina Mršin? Ne, jsme asi dvě míle od ní. Vracím se na základnu."  
"Ehm... Budu litovat, že jsem se zeptal, ale co je tohleto?" ukáže Thomas roztřeseně na mrtvého tvora.  
Wilhuff mu věnuje ten nejsladší a nejnevinnější úsměv, jaký kdy viděl, a poplácá chlupatou kýtu na svém rameni. "Z nedostatku jiných výrazů mu říkejme... večeře."  
"Večeře," opakuje fascinovaně Thomas. A vykročí za ním. Klopýtá přes kořeny a trsy kapradin, vysokých jako dospělý muž a snaží se s ním udržet tempo. Není to žádná sranda, ten kluk se tu pohybuje jako někdo, kdo se v tomhle lese narodil. A ještě jednu věc si Thomas uvědomí - on je úplně uvolněný. Očividně se tu cítí mnohem, mnohem líp, než kdekoli jinde. Takhle spokojeného ho viděl naposledy ve vlastní knihovně.  
Wilhuff Tarkin v přirozeném prostředí, proletí mu hlavou.  
"Támhle," řekne výrostek a namíří ukazovák mezi stromy.  
Opevnění. Výcvikový tábor. Žádný luxus, ale velmi dobře chráněný. Tradice, udržovaná celé věky. Thomas četl Wilhuffovy deníky, takže ví, že byl ve skutečnosti posledním Tarkinem, který složil náročné zkoušky na Planině. Kouká, jak se ten dvanáctiletý hubeňour suverénně proplétá džunglí a nemůže se zbavit dojmu, že se dívá na někoho, kdo byl nucený dospět hodně rychle.  
Utíkej, nebo tě sežerou.  
Bojuj, nebo umřeš.  
Vyděs je dřív, než vyděsí oni tebe.  
Nemůže si pomoct - propracovávat se hloub a objevovat další, mnohem starší vrstvy Wilhuffovy spletité osobnosti připadá Thomasovi úžasné.  
Společně čekají, až jim chlapi na ochozu otevřou bránu. Je to jen sen, takže nad Thomasovou přítomností se nikdo z nich nepozastaví. Vládne tu čilý ruch - v táboře i na cvičišti za ním. Pohybuje se tu větší množství rekrutů. A žádnému není víc než dvanáct.  
Thomas cítí, jak mu na pažích vyvstává husí kůže. Nikdo z nich ale nevypadá, že by mu pobyt v táboře vadil.  
Děti. Omlácené. Plné modřin a jizev. Po zuby ozbrojené. A šťastné. Totálně zvrácený svět…  
Nebo, uvažuje knihovník, prostě tradice. Právě proto nikomu z nich ani na vteřinu nepřijde na mysl, že je to špatně. Učí je přežít. Dělají všechno proto, aby si dokázali poradit. Kdekoli a kdykoli. Když přežijete tady, tak už všude.  
Wilhuff je důkaz, že to funguje. Alespoň, ehm, v některých případech. A za cenu, že už se pak moc neusmíváte. Mimo jiné.  
Hubeňour se pozdraví s důstojníkem u brány - pravděpodobně největším a nejzjizvenějším chlapem, jakého kdy Thomas zahlédl, a prohodí spolu pár slov v jazyce, který zní suše a drsně.  
Pak se ohlédne, jen na chvilku, aby Thomasovi ukázal, kam mají zamířit.  
“Pět minut,” prohodí Wilhuff přes rameno. “Musím zařídit ještě tohle.”  
Zmizí v nejbližším přístřešku a ohromeného Thomase nechá venku. Tomu vzápětí dojde, z čeho ho zase zamrazilo. Zevnitř se ozývá řev. Zvuky tak úpěnlivé, až vás z nich bodá v lopatkách.  
“Ale ne,” povzdechne si uvnitř Wilhuff. “Už zase?”  
Úpění ustane, ale jen na takovou chvilku, aby se mohlo ozvat zuřivé: “Ani OMYLEM! Ty se mě nedotkneš ani malíčkem, ti říkám!”  
“Klidně můžeš čekat na nového medi-droida. Můj strýc říkal, že dorazí UŽ za šest hodin.”  
Popotáhnutí. Pár vteřin zuřivého ticha.  
“Fakticky to umíš?”  
“Jo.”  
“Rychle?”  
“Jistěže.”  
“A…” Krátké zaváhání, naznačující, že do další otázky se dotyčnému fakt nechce. “Bude to bolet?”  
“Ježkovy voči, Jeffersone,” rozesměje se Wilhuff.  
“No jo, furt!” procedí Jefferson naštvaně. “Dobře! Ale opatrně. Jasný?”  
“Nebude to bolet.”  
“Dí… ÁÁÁÁ!”  
“Lhal jsem. Hotovo.”  
“Ty mrňavej hubenej hajzle!”  
“Vůbec není zač, těšilo mě. Na, tohle spolkni a zaspi to.”  
Zafunění.  
“...kuju.”  
“Hele, Jeffersone… Nebylo by jednodušší, naučit se padat?”  
“Víš co, Tarkine? Jdi do…”  
“Já tebe taky,” řekne Wilhuff líbezným tónem a vyjde ven. Směje se od ucha k uchu.  
“Jen Jeffy,” vysvětlí Thomasovi klidně. “Ten pitomec si zase vyhodil rameno.”  
“A ty ho umíš nahodit zpátky.”  
“Já a strýček Jova. Jenže toho se chudák Jeffy bojí ještě víc.”  
Thomas nevěřícně zavrtí hlavou.  
“Tak,” namíří na něj Wilhuff ukazováček. “Teď ty. Válečná porada.”  
“Válečná porada?”  
“JE to další sen, ne?”  
Thomas kývne.  
“A CHCEŠ vědět, jak jsme daleko s tvým vysvobozením, ne?”  
“J-jasně.”  
“Fajn. Sednout,” ukáže na nejbližší kládu. Thomas se okamžitě posadí. Uvědomuje si, že je komické poslouchat někoho, kdo je o dobrých osm let mladší než on sám, ale absurdita tohohle snu dávno dospěla do bodu, kdy už nemá vůli zkoušet ho ovlivnit. Taky má jednoznačný dojem, že tento sen pohánějí spíš Wilhuffovy vzpomínky, než jeho vlastní představivost. A po tom, co mu provedl v tom předchozím, je to vlastně fér, uvědomí si.  
Wilhuff se posadí vedle něj. Konečně má příležitost si ho pořádně prohlédnout.  
Už v tomhle věku je - pochopitelně - hubený jako lunt a nebýt už teď ovlivněný výcvikem, pohyboval by se dost klackovitě. Modrošedé oči v úzkém obličeji vypadají obrovské. Na první pohled působí pořád trochu bezbranně a dětsky, což je ale v přímém rozporu s jeho vystupováním.  
Voják.  
Někdo, kdo má na starosti vlastní jednotku.  
Odborník na přežití.  
Profesionál.  
“Už tě skoro máme,” řekne nadšeně a vztáhne ruku, aby Thomase poplácal po paži. “Jak jsme zjistili, únosci patrně nebudou z nejchytřejších. Visíme pod krycími štíty prakticky nad tím jejich zatraceným brlohem, máme perfektní signál. A nic, žádná známka paniky.”  
Thomas polkne a usměje se.  
“No, ale to se rychle změní, že?”  
“To si piš, že jo,” přikývne s úsměvem Wilhuff. Je to MOC milý úsměv. A nevěstí nic dobrého. V dálce zahřmí a na vlhkou zem dopadne prvních pár kapek.  
Džungle se zazmítá a pomalu se začne rozpouštět, barvy tají jako akvarel, ponechaný ve slejváku.  
“Tommy,” zašeptá Wilhuff, “Zvládneš to, že ano?”  
A než se Thomas stačí nadechnout k odpovědi, pomalu zmizí i on. Jediné, co zůstane viset ve vzduchu, je ten úsměv.  
Úsměv kočky Šklíby, která je mimořádně naštvaná. A tentokrát skvěle ozbrojená.


	9. Helen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Věnováno Helen. Za svetr, který upletla, když měl Peter zápal plic. A tak vůbec, za všechno. Byla zlatíčko a určitě si ještě nezahrála v žádné ff.

Thomas padal. To se mu ve snu stávalo často - vlastně mnohem dřív, než měl příležitost zjistit, že mu život poskytne daleko víc dobrodružství, než kdy potřeboval.  
Už si vlastně začínal zvykat.  
Na bolest - příjemně utlumenou a vzdálenou, když spal. Na divoké dějové zvraty a podivné barvy. Na to, že netuší, v jaké verzi uvidí Wihuffa příště.  
Takže jo - další padací sen.  
Thomas se řítil, vítr mu ječel kolem uší a země se rychle přibližovala. Dopad většinou nebolel, ale tohle nebyl ten bezbolestný případ. Ani náhodou. Zařval a dvakrát se překulil a do obličeje ho švihlo cosi hrubého a fialového. A pak už nic.  
Ticho.  
Ptáčci.  
Slunce.  
Modrá obloha vysoko nad ním.  
Ležel a bál se pohnout, bolest v obličeji se vrátila a pulsovala silněji než kdy dřív. Ale bylo tu ještě něco. Něco, co mu ve chvíli, kdy to pocítil, prakticky srolovalo fusekle ke kotníkům.  
Ta vůně. Wilhuffova vůně tu byla všude a byla neskutečně silná. To zvláštní, rostlinné kořenité cosi, co se Thomasovi pořád nedařilo identifikovat. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Kéž by tu mohl ležet už napořád. Nechat bolestivý venkovní svět dokonale uzamčený, dokud Wilhuff se svou posádkou nevykopne dveře a nevysvobodí ho. Zůstat tady. Pod tímhle sluncem a v téhle vůni.  
Krucinál. Už zase brečel, kdy se z něj stala takováhle plačka?  
Najednou na něj padl stín.  
"No nazdar," řekl ženský hlas. "Nechte mě hádat. Jste knihovník."  
Thomas ohromeně otevřel oči. Slunce měla za zády, takže se musel opatrně posadit, aby jí viděl do obličeje. Byl to hladký, ustaraný obličej ženy kolem čtyřicítky. Byla drobná, útlá a blond, vlasy jí splývaly kolem tváře v jemných vlnách, které Thomasovi intenzivně připomněly ilustrace z hodně starých vydání Pohádek o Zemi. Ty krásné dámy ze starého Hollywoodu, továrny na sny. Usmála se na něj. Nesmírně laskavý úsměv, vzhledem k tomu, že se sem zřítil kdovíodkud.  
"Tak pojďte, vstávejte," natáhla k němu ruku. "Vypadáte, že by vám prospěl šálek čaje."  
Thomas polkl. Uvědomil si, že na ni bez dechu zírá.  
"Ehm, uhm. Promiňte, já... Jo, jsem Thomas Price. Knihovník."  
"Jsem Helen. Velice mě těší," řekla a pomohla mu na nohy. Bezděky tak zjistil, že přistál v něčem, co nejvíc ze všeho připomínalo záhon. V rostlinách se jasně rýsovala jeho silueta, což mu přišlo svým způsobem srandovní, jakkoli ho slušné vychování tak nějak podvědomě ujišťovalo, že není. Helen to očividně nevadilo. Nebo aspoň ne tolik, aby mu to dala najevo. Vedla ho do domu, který zářil takovou bílou, až ho bolely oči. Wilhuffova vůně byla i tady, vznášela se kolem a obklopovala ho jako dým.  
"Tak šup," přistrčila mu Helen jednu ze židlí. "Sednout, nebo mi tu zkolabujete. Hned vám naliju čaj."  
Poslušně kecl na zadek a fascinovaně přihlížel, jak se ta křehká dáma ve žlutých šatech otáčí pro konvici a nalévá mu plný šálek. Jo, tuhle vůni taky znal - Wilhuffův Earl Grey, Terron style, nejdražší čaj v celé galaxii. Je stejně drahý na Zemi? Pokud existuje...  
"Nerada to říkám, zlatíčko," poplácala ho po ruce, "ale vypadáte strašně. Máte velké štěstí, že už vás brzy dostanou ven."  
Thomas měl co dělat, aby ten doušek čaje nevdechl.  
"Jak... jak tohleto víte?"  
"Jsem přece ve vaší hlavě, vy troubo," zasmála se. Měla fakticky krásný smích.  
"V mojí hlavě?"  
"Jistěže. Jen tedy nechápu, odkud mě znáte. Možná to nějak souvisí s Peterem...?" navrhla.  
"S Peterem? Kdo je... "  
A najednou to věděl. Viděl před sebou tu zatracenou vzpomínku jako holofilm, krutou, barevnou a intenzivní.  
Viděl se, jak sedí na plošině a zírá do té knihy, do té zatracené biografie s WILHUFFOVÝM obličejem na obálce. Jak se začítá a zoufale se to snaží pochopit.  
A přesně v tu chvíli si také uvědomil, kde viděl ji.  
"Vy jste Helen," řekl zpitoměle. "Helen Cushingová."  
"Výborně. Už se chytáte."  
"Helen... Já se omlouvám, ty sny jsou čím dál šílenější. Kde to teď jsme?"  
"Ve Whitstablu, přece."  
"Ve Whitstablu. Počkat! To je v Anglii! Na ZEMI!"  
Teď už se vážně chechtala.  
"No to doufám, mladíku. Pane jo, nedivím se, že je z vás Wilhuff celý pryč. Pořád ještě umíte žasnout. A něco mi říká, že on už moc takových lidí nepotkává."  
"Jak víte o něm?"  
"Od vás, přece. Ach bože, vážně lituju, že je Peter ve studiu, tohle by se mu fakt líbilo."  
"Já... já to asi musím trochu vstřebat," hlesl. Napil se čaje. Byl lepší než cokoli jiného. Lepší než čaj z Wilhuffových drahých zásob. Přivřel oči.  
Je to jen další sen.  
Opravdu by měl přestat vyšilovat. Už zjistil, že jediný způsob, jak tyhle sny ustát, je poddat se. Prostě se nechat unášet s proudem. Daly se ovlivnit, to ano. Ale jen do jisté míry. A Thomas byl vážně unavený. Unavený a příliš bolavý na cokoli.  
"Co o něm víte vy? O Wilhuffovi?"  
"Stejně málo, jako vy o Peterovi," řekla. "Oznámil mi, že se zastavíte. V telefonu zněl velmi... rezervovaně. Armáda? Hodně vysoká šarže?"  
"To si pište."  
"Asi ne úplně přátelská strana, že?"  
"Ummm, ani ne."  
"Bylo by hodně indiskrétní chtít vědět, jak jste se u všech všudy dali dohromady?"  
"Potřeboval knihovníka. Někoho zaměřeného na... můj předmět zájmu. Nabídl mi práci."  
"A jsou nabídky, které se neodmítají," usoudila bystře.  
"Tak nějak. Byl jsem absolutně vyděšenej, ale pak..."  
"Pak se něco změnilo," usmála se.  
Thomas přikývl.  
Rozhlédl se. Vypadalo to tu nacpaně, knihomilsky a přátelsky. Oknem bylo vidět do zahrady a dveře zůstaly pootevřené - pořád tu bylo slyšet ptáky a šum větru ve větvích. Neskutečný poklid.  
"Neuvěřitelný. Tenhleten dům..." zašeptal. "Voní to tu jako on!"  
"Vážně?"  
"Jo, je to něco... Nevím, neumím to přesně popsat, jen mi to hrozně chybí."  
Helen ho pohladila po ruce. V očích měla něco měkkého. Laskavého. Něco, co se ho snažilo ukonejšit.  
"Ach, Thomasi. Pojďme ven. Musím vám něco ukázat."  
Vedla ho zpátky do zahrady. K tomu záhonu, který zválel. Pořád tu svítilo slunce, kvetly růže a bzučely včely - počasí, které by si s Terronskou Anglií v životě nespojoval. Ale jedno pochopil. Tohle byla skrýš. Stejná schovávačka, jakou si ve své knihovně před světem vytvořil Wilhuff. Zřejmě měl s Peterem společného víc, než by čekal.  
"Zavřete oči," přikázala Helen. Vzala ho za ruku a jemně mu jí přejela nad záhonem. Cítil, jak ho štětičky rostlin škrábou v dlani. Když ho pustila, nechal oči zavřené a instinktivně přiblížil dlaň k nosu.  
"Je to ono?" řekla Helen laskavě.  
A bylo to - slzám se konečně podařilo vyklouznout ven a vzít s sebou menší povodeň.  
"Jo," zašeptal. "To je přesně ono."  
"To je jen levandule. Peter ji má hrozně rád. Byla to první vůně, kterou jsem si s ním spojila. Ta druhá je tabák. Ruce mu vždycky voní levandulí a tabákem."  
"Nejkrásnější ruce na světě."  
Helen přikývla.  
"Páni," rozesmála se pak. "Jsme jak zamilovaní puberťáci, co?"  
Thomas se uchechtl, ale znělo to poněkud vlhce. Helen mu automaticky podala kapesník.  
"Teď vážně. Zdá se, že tyhle sny jsou jediný způsob, jak o tobě Wilhuff může získat nějaké informace. Takže bych potřebovala vědět pár věcí."  
"Jo," utřel si nos a usilovně se pokoušel sebrat. Nebylo to snadné.  
"Drahoušku, bolí tě teď něco?"  
"Obličej, ten hodně. Taky zápěstí. Rameno. Pár míst na těle, ale ne tak moc."  
"Probouzíš se občas?"  
"Jo. Je to... příšerný... Dusím se. Není tam... dost prostoru."  
Už jen vyslovit to nahlas vedlo k tomu, že zase začínal panikařit. Helen ho vzala za ramena a pevně je stiskla.  
"No tak. Hezky dýchej. Už tě skoro mají. Za chviličku tě dostanou ven. Podívej se na mě, Thomasi. Tommy. Koukej se na mě!"  
Držela ho a fixovala pohledem tak dlouho, dokud zase nezačal pravidelně dýchat.  
"Co... co je to za zvuk?" řekl otřeseně.  
Znělo to jako bouřka, vzdálená na míle odsud. A sílilo to. Cestička pod jejich nohama se rozechvěla. Sen se rychle rozpadal a začínal ujíždět stranou. Zdi tály jako kostka cukru na dešti. Vzduchem vířilo listí. Znělo to skoro jako...  
"Transportér," uvědomil si Thomas. "Jeden z těch velkých."  
Ten zvuk přicházel ZVENČÍ!  
"Já říkala, že tě v tom Wilhuff nenechá," zasmála se Helen. V sílícím vichru ho k sobě přitáhla a dala mu pusu na tvář. "Ráda jsem tě poznala! A teď... padej domů!"  
"Pozdravujte Petera!" stihl vykřiknout.  
A v tu chvíli se probudil.


	10. Vykopnout dveře

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stýskalo se vám? Nám ano. Pojďme vykopnout dveře!

Byli mrtví. Neměli o tom ánung - ostatně jako o spoustě dalších věcí - ale ve skutečnosti byli mrtví už ve chvíli, kdy se nad barákem Frankieho babičky ozval ten zvuk. To hlasité, s ničím nezaměnitelné pššššchhht, s nímž imperiální letoun deaktivoval maskovací štít a vyloupl se na horizontu v celé své lesklé, vražedné kráse.  
Ale hrklo v nich, to zase jo. Starší z bratrů - ten chytřejší a ošklivější - se na onen svět málem odebral o pár minut dřív, když vyhlédl z okna a v krku se mu vzpříčil kousek škvařeného banthího tuku. Zatímco se dusil, vyrazil jeho sourozenec ke dveřím a cestou popadl plazmovou pušku. V běhu ji odjistil. Zaklekl.  
Dvě vteřiny.  
Tři.  
Pak se dveře s hlasitým škrách! rozletěly na třísky.  
V čase mezi dvěma údery myšího srdce se nedělo nic. Ticho jako v oku tornáda. A hned nato někdo vystřelil - byl to tichý výstřel, prakticky jen zářivý červený záblesk, co se prohnal kolem a poslal mladšího z bratrů tam, kam měl nakročeno. Když padal, pořád ještě mířil.  
"Tohle," pronesl z protisvětla a vířícího prachu nenaložený hlas, "bylo kapku přehnané, nemyslíte?"  
"Ohrožoval vás, pane," odpověděl další hlas mírně deformovaný mikrofonem v helmě. Starší z únosců konečně vykašlal ten rozžvýkaný kousek a ustrnule zazíral ke dveřím. Tohle nebyli obyčejní stormtroopeři, žádní řadoví pěšáci. Tihle byli v černém. Elitní jednotka.  
Porgie, ty debile, blesklo mu mozkem, ČÍ sakra byl ten barák? KOHO jsme to doprdele okradli? S kým to celou dobu vyjednávám?  
A přesně v tu chvíli se, přesně v intencích velmi ošklivého zákona schválnosti, z oblaků prachu vynořila odpověď.

***

Tarkin nevěděl, co má vlastně cítit. Nějak tušil, že by byl na místě vztek, ale ten dávno zavrhl jako nepraktický. Vztek oslepoval. A vedl k chybným krokům. Když vykopával ty dveře, jasně si uvědomoval, že potřebuje, aby mu to myslelo jasně. Takže jediné, co zbývalo, byl strach. Nikoli strach z únosců - ti dva idioti byli nebezpeční asi jako červi v nejhlubší odpadní šachtě Death Star - ale strach o Thomase. Obava, že ty dveře vykopl pozdě. Že otevře schránu a Thomas bude mrtvý. Od posledního společného snu uplynulo sotva osm hodin, ale stejně se té představy nemohl zbavit; ležela mu v hlavě jako kámen, o který zakopnete, ať děláte co děláte.  
Prosím, proletělo mu hlavou. Prosím.  
Tyhle myšlenky TAKY nebyly normální. Rozhodně ne v jeho případě. Citová investice, myslel si, má zjevně svá rizika.  
Navenek se pochopitelně nedělo nic. Rozhodně nic, co by protivník, jakkoli všímavý, dokázal zaznamenat.  
Wilhuff Tarkin si beze spěchu oprášil smítko z olivově zelené uniformy a přistoupil k jedinému z únosců, který ještě dýchal. Dýchal, civěl, a očividně se snažil udržet dekorum. Žalostné.  
"Mám jedinou otázku," pousmál se. "A vy víte jakou."

***

V komoře byl neskutečný bordel. Bedny s nakradeným zbožím se vršily až ke stropu a páchlo to tam staletým prachem a zatuchlinou. Stázovou schránu našli uprostřed, černou, lesklou a překvapivě moderní. Jediné, co Wilhuffa v tu chvíli zajímalo, byl monitor. Kontrolka tělesných funkcí problikávala slabě, hlásila vzrůstající potíže, ale obyvatel schrány byl očividně naživu, a to stačilo. Prozatím.  
"Otevřete to," přikázal guvernér tiše. "A vzbuďte ho, prosím."  
Ustrnule přihlížel, jak se víko schrány zvedá, zatímco mu žaludek zase začínal ledovatět.

***

Thomas zakňučel. Bolelo to víc, než kdykoli předtím. Oči skoro nešlo otevřít a hrudník se zvedal s takovou námahou, jako by mu na něm seděl jeden z těch srandovních Terronských chobotnatců. Tušil nad sebou pohyblivé stíny a zvuky zněly jako něco, co uslyšíte, když potopíte hlavu ve vaně. Pokusil se něco říct, ale vysušený spodní ret popraskal a do pusy mu stekla tenká stružka krve. Obličej mu ale chladil průvan a další záchvat klaustrofobie se nedostavil, s čímž se prozatím rozhodl spokojit. 

***

"Sundejte mu ta pouta!"  
Death troopeři patřili k nejelitnějším a neotrlejším jednotkám v Galaxii, ale nestát k nim Tarkin právě teď zády, jeho výraz by je zaručeně přiměl couvnout. Jak se knihovník probouzel a sedativa přestávala účinkovat, bolestí se roztřásl a zmlácený, k nepoznání opuchlý obličej mu rychle pokrýval pot. Tarkin se pohnul kupředu, netrpělivě vyškubl poručíkovi pero s dávkou silného anestetika a rychle ho aplikoval. Účinkovalo rychle - Thomasovo tělo se brzy přestalo chvět a dýchal o něco klidněji. V místnosti bylo ticho jako v hrobě.  
Wilhuff Tarkin ještě pár okamžiků přihlížel. Pak vztáhl ruku a jemně se dotkl knihovníkova obličeje - nepatrného místečka na bradě, které nějakým zázrakem zůstalo netknuté. Pak se ohlédl.  
"Skvělá práce, pánové. Děkuji vám. Teď bych si rád promluvil s únoscem," řekl.  
"Sám, pane?"  
"Ano. Sám," usmál se Tarkin. Jeho úsměv nezmizel, když léty navyklým pohybem sundal z popruhu na zádech vibrokopí a vykročil ke dveřím. Vojáci mu bez jediného protestu uctivě uhnuli z cesty.

***

Guvernér vstoupil do místnosti jako duch, vysoká, útlá postava s perfektně rovnými zády, Pohyboval se úsporně, elegantně, a death trooperovi, který hlídal únosce a bleskově se kolem něj prosmekl ven, nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost. Sáhl po nejbližší židli, otočil ji opěradlem dopředu a klidně se posadil. Díval se. Upíral na toho nebožáka, zhrouceného u stolu, pohled tak dlouho, dokud se taky neodvážil zvednout hlavu a opětovat ho.  
Tyhle oči Wilhuff znal. Oči někoho, kdo nemá kam couvnout a co ztratit, ale uvědomuje si to jen napůl.  
"Takže," oslovil muže klidně, "nedokončíme náš obchod? Nechcete to dotáhnout do konce?"  
Frankiemu se zachvěla brada, ale v očích mu přece jen prohnaně blýsklo. Chvilku trvalo, než dokázal promluvit.  
"Mám vašeho syna. Máte moje prachy?"  
"Syna," potřásl Wilhuff Tarkin hlavou.  
Chudák. Vážně nemá tušení, do čeho se zapletl. Ale pořád, stejně jako pralesní krysa, chycená do pasti,cení zuby a je připravený ze situace vytřískat, co se dá. Přirozený instinkt každého hlodavce. Strýček Jova by se při pohledu na něj potrhal smíchy.  
Wilhuff se usmál.  
Nechal uplynout ještě deset vteřin, čistě pro efekt.  
"Myslím, že ne."  
Vstal ze židle, odstrčil ji stranou a zamyšleně si prohlédl vibrokopí. Aktivoval jej.  
Frankieho obličejem zaškubala panika a vyskočil na nohy, přičemž ke svému úžasu zjistil, že mu deathtrooper před odchodem deaktivoval pouta.  
"Ale... MĚLI JSME DOHODU!"  
"Správně," kývl Tarkin. "Dohoda zněla, že Thomas nebude mít ANI ŠKRÁBNUTÍ."  
Stačí málo. Jediný rychlý, úsporný pohyb předloktím. Vibrokopí je velice tichá zbraň. Zvuk vydá až tělo, když jako pytel zrní dopadne na podlahu. Kratičké žuchnutí, stejně ubohé, jako existence těch dvou zlodějíčků.  
Wilhuff si upravil manžetu, setřel z ní jedinou kapku krve a vyšel ven. Na tělo na podlaze se ani neohlédl.  
"Poručíku Nilsi?" obrátil se na jednoho z mužů. "Za deset minut odlétáme. Ukliďte ten bordel."  
"Ano, pane."  
"Jak jsme na tom?" oslovil dvojici, skloněnou nad schránou.  
"Je slabý, trochu dehydrovaný, ale stabilizuje se. Pohmožděniny, zlomené zápěstí. Přemístíme ho i se schránou, když dovolíte, pane."  
"Buďte opatrní."  
"Samozřejmě. Cenný náklad, pane."  
Velmi cenný, pomyslel si Tarkin. Jediný pohled do schrány ho ujistil, že Thomas, medikovaný a ošetřený, už zase spí. Tentokrát je to normální spánek, žádné poloviční koma, navozené šíleným koktejlem kdovíčeho. Bude v pořádku.  
Bude. V. Pořádku, opakoval si cestou k transportéru důrazně. Ke svému ohromení cítil, že se mu chvějí ruce. Celá situace ho vyvedla z konceptu daleko víc, než si hodlal připustit. Tohle bylo úplně nové. Jistěže, na Planině byl zvyklý dělat si starosti o členy týmu, který se během výcviku stal jakousi bizarní verzí druhé rodiny. Dělal si starosti o Frull a o další ze své nepatrné skupinky blízkých bytostí. Ale nikdy v životě nepocítil takovou obavu o něčí bezpečí jako teď. V čem byl ten rozdíl? Proč ho pomyšlení, že by o toho zatraceného knihovníka mohl přijít, drtilo tak, že skoro nemohl dýchat?  
Byly v tom ty sny? Pamatoval si z nich sotva střípky, a i kolem těch kroužila jeho paměť VELMI opatrně. Tohle bylo absolutně cizí území. Pohyblivé písky. Veermoci. Sylfy. Zvířátka s ostrými zuby.  
Wilhuff Tarkin se připoutal v křesle a zavřel oči. Nádech. Výdech. V zádech cítil chvění nabíhajících motorů a tah, jak transportér dosáhl letové hladiny. Je to za nimi. Thomas je zpátky.  
O těch snech může přemýšlet později. Pokud vůbec. Ne, VŮBEC bude mnohem lepší varianta. Už tak má starostí až nad hlavu.  
Uvelebil se v křesle pohodlněji a instinktivně si promnul pravou ruku. Ohromeně oči zase otevřel. Ne, vážně to tam bylo. Přesně na tom měkkém místě pod palcem. Oblouček. Perfektní otisk zubů, které do něj Thomas s potěšením zaťal, když ho v té podivné nemocnici důrazně upozornil, že pokud nechtějí přivolat celé oddělení, opravdu musí být potichu.  
"Promiň," zamumlal zadýchaně Thomas a políbil místo, kam ho kousl...  
Wilhuff cítil, že se usmívá. Sbohem, příčetnosti. Protože tohle je konec. Tohle nezvládne.


	11. Záminka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable." - Neil Gaiman, Sandman.

Svět byl mokrý. Ale nestudil. Zvuky se v něm pořád nesly jako ve vaně. A byly tu bublinky. Spousta bublinek. (Divné.)  
A ani jedna kreveta. (Ještě divnější.)  
Za normálních okolností by se Thomas nepochybně pozastavil nad tím, proč mu existence krevet připadá důležitá, jenže tohle zjevně NEBYLY normální okolnosti. Minimálně tohle už mu nějakou chvíli docházelo. Když opatrně zamžoural - tekutina v očích kupodivu nepálila, - všiml si, že ho od tlusté skleněné stěny dělí sotva dvacet centimetrů. Na obličeji a za ušima ho něco tlačilo a na jazyku cítil chladný čerstvý vzduch. Pusa přestala bolet. Něco mu podpíralo paže a tělo bylo skoro beztížné - vznášelo se v průzračné tekutině jako nějaký zpola vyhynulý tvor z prastarých calamariánských oceánů. Za tím sklem rozhodně něco bylo. Možná mnohem větší prostor, než mohl díky osvětlení uvnitř zahlédout. A sotva mu tahle myšlenka stačila proletět zpomaleným mozkem, modré světlo v nádrži trochu pohaslo a za skleněnou stěnou se objevily tři siluety. Ta nejmenší, přihrbená nad bílým ovládacím pultíkem s monitory, patřila jednomu z medi-droidů. Ta druhá přistoupila blíž, a v tu chvíli se tlumeně rozpípal nějaký přístroj, protože Thomasovi vyletěl tep.  
"Je vzhůru," zabrblal úplně zbytečně medi-droid.  
"Tommy," řekl na druhé straně nejmilovanější hlas na světě a na sklo se přitiskly hubené, dlouhé prsty.  
Thomas se zkoušel usmát, ale s tou pitomou věcí na ksichtě to zkrátka nešlo. Tak alespoň - což dokonce i v tomhle stavu pokládal za klišé - přitiskl prsty z druhé strany. Sklo se trochu zahřálo, ale stále je dělilo pět centimetrů. Tohle, letělo mu hlavou, je vlastně celý náš zatracený vztah v kostce...  
"Jak ti je, ty šílená akvarijní rybičko?"  
Thomas se pokusil pokrčit rameny. Mrkl. Doufal, že si to Wilhuff vyloží správně.  
Jsem v pořádku. Nedělej si starosti. Děkuju za vysvobození. Jo, tuším, kdo je ten vysoký černý stín za tebou, ale odmítám se tím zabývat, protože bych si zaručeně stříkl hrůzou, jak hluboko v imperiálních vodách právě jsem. Vodách. Ha ha, doslova. Páni. Tohle mi nikdo neuvěří...  
Mimochodem, pěkná uniforma. A mimochodem, miluju tě.  
Tohle všechno v jediném mrknutí.  
"Ehm. Já vím," dal Wilhuff Tarkin najevo, že rozumí.  
"Tommy, hojíš se hodně rychle, ale zůstaneš v bacto tanku ještě skoro čtyři hodiny. Tohle," ohlédl se přes rameno, "je soukromá klinika a zařízení, které patří mému kolegovi. Nic z toho, co se tu odehraje, se ti nedostane do dokumentace. Zkus se ještě trochu prospat. Pak tě vyzvednu."  
Pořád to funguje, uvědomil si s úžasem Thomas. Ta podivná forma telepatie, co jim umožnila společně snít. Buď to, a nebo v té stázi zešílel. Ta možnost tu samozřejmě byla vždycky. Možnost, že mu přeskočilo hrůzou, strádáním, neustálými záchvaty klaustrofobie a dalším přívalem drog, jimiž ho únosci drželi v limbu. Možná se nic, co si pamatuje z těch snů, nikdy neodehrálo a Tarkin o ničem z toho neví. Všechno to bylo jen projekcí jeho ztýraného a přetíženého mozku, který se to zkrátka jen pokoušel ustát...  
"Guvernére," pronesl tam venku uctivý, filtrem mírně zdeformovaný bas osoby v pozadí, "když dovolíte, rád bych využil příležitosti a probral tu záležitost, o které jsme mluvili, než..."  
"Ty potíže na Yavinu, jistě. Pojďme," řekl Wilhuff. Vykročil k odchodu, ale pak se přece jen ohlédl.  
"Odpočívej. A ŽÁDNÉ OBTĚŽOVÁNÍ LÉKAŘSKÉHO PERSONÁLU!" dodal pobaveně.  
Thomas ohromeně zafuněl a od masky vyrazil sloupec bublin.  
Vážně na něj guvernér MRKL?  
Jasně cítil, jak rudne a někde kolem bránice se rodí pochechtávání toho netrapnějšího druhu.  
Ne.  
Nic si nenamlouvá.  
A nezbláznil se.  
Doopravdy se to stalo.

***

Týden. Skoro týden byli zpátky doma a usilovně se pokoušeli přestírat, že se nic neděje. Znáte to. Ten ostýchavý, skrznaskr gentlemanský tanec z uctivé vzdálenosti. Snaha zachovat status quo.  
Thomas, který se konečně cítil líp - a namlouval si, že žádným PSTD fakticky netrpí - okamžitě zamířil do knihovny, pevně odhodlaný najít ten zatracený paperback o Peterovi. Protože jestli je někde odpověď na zmatek v jeho hlavě, nejspíš bude v něm.  
Určitě. A tak, zatímco se Wilhuff zavřel v pracovně, horečně prošmejdil knihovnu odshora až dolů. Nahlédl za každý regál a do každého koutu. Odsunul těžké ušáky a dokonce i obří, prachem pokryté závěsy, a to všechno jenom proto, aby sebou za pár zoufalých hodin raštil na koberec a konečně si přiznal, že blbne. Ta kniha tu zkrátka nebyla. A on už - před pádem z plošiny a následným únosem - nejspíš začínal halucinovat. Ne, to je volovina, uvažoval. Žádná halucinace přece nemůže být tak komplexní. Tak ŽIVÁ. Stejně jako žádný sen nemůže být tak detailní, aby obsahoval něčí vůni. Něčí chuť.  
Sakra.  
Thomas zavrtěl hlavou, vydal srandovní zasténání a upřel pohled na broušený lustr. Od guvernéra ho teď dělilo jen pár desítek metrů chodeb a jedno jediné dvojité schodiště. Opravdu to s ním potřebuje probrat. Poděkovat mu. A vysvětlit, že... že... co vlastně?  
Že je nedostudované knihovnické pako, nablble zamilované do svého děsivého, o čtyřicet let staršího zaměstnavatele? Na Zemi - kdyby byla bývala existovala, - by tomu nejspíš říkali Stockholmský syndrom. Něco podobného aspoň v některém z těch příběhů četl. Odfrkl si a vzdychl. Měl by se k tomu postavit čelem. Není puberťák, aby tu vyšiloval kvůli něčemu, co je možná - opravdu jen možná - pouze v jeho hlavě a co nemá šanci vzniknout, natož pokračovat.  
"Pane Thomasi?" ozval se od pootevřených dveří komorníkův vyrovnaný příjemný hlas. "Jste v pořádku?"  
Thomas vyletěl do sedu tak rychle, až mu zahučelo v uších.  
"Christophere! Páni, oni tě opravili?"  
Droid přikráčel blíž se vší nonšalancí, k níž byl naprogramován.  
"Zajisté. Byl to jen mírný upgrade. Víte," dodal zkroušeným tónem, "skutečně jsem se snažil zabránit vašeho únosu, ale urazili mi hlavu. Přijměte mou nejhlubší omluvu."  
Thomasovi cuklo v koutcích.  
"Neomlouvej se, Chrisi. Občas ztratíme hlavu všichni."  
"Jste velmi laskav. Ehm, je skoro pět, dáte si čaj? Sir Wilhuff se necítí moc dobře, šel si lehnout dřív."  
"Čaj," opakoval Thomas zpitoměle. Vytřeštil oči. "Čaj! Jasně! Sem s ním! A rovnou pro nás oba, díky!"  
Najednou byl na nohou a srdce mu mlátilo jako o život. Proč jen ho něco tak zoufale jednoduchého nenapadlo dřív?  
Potřebuje čaj.  
Čaj, a nějaké odpovědi.  
Ale klidně se prozatím spokojí s tím prvním.  
Počkal, až mu komorník připraví pořádnou konvici Earl Greye a pak to dvojité schodiště prakticky vyběhl, prázdné šálky zaháknuté za ukazovák a těžký tác šikovně vybalancovaný na dlani. Jeho obavy, že Wilhuffa vzbudí, se ukázaly být zbytečné. Z pootevřených dveří ložnice pronikalo měkké světlo čtecí lampy. Zaklepal, a po pár vteřinách, během kterým se mu srdce pokoušelo procpat mezerou v hrudním koši, šťouchl volným loktem do dveří.  
"Mám čaj. A něco na čtení," oznámil. Doufal, že to nezní přehnaně vesele, ale zahnat rozpaky bylo až překvapivě těžké. "Což je pochopitelně jen záminka, abych se vám mohl nasáčkovat pod deku, aby bylo jasno."  
"Samozřejmě. Klasický knihovnický trik," zasmál se Wilhuff. "Už jsem se bál, že to nezkusíš. Pojď dál."  
Thomas odložil podnos a uvelebil se vedle něj.  
"Promiňte," povzdechl si. "Vím, že dům je teď skvěle zabezpečenej, jenže... Dole na mě všechno padá."  
"Klidně zůstaň. Cítím se líp, když jsi tady."  
Thomas usrkl čaj - ani zdaleka tak skvělý jako ten v Helenině domě - a přetáhl si přes kolena deku. Konečně se začínal uvolňovat a bylo to lepší, než si představoval.  
Vesmír je někdy srandovní, pomyslel si, se znovunalezenou odvahou položil hlavu na kostnaté rameno a konečně zavřel oči. Wilhuff pootočil hlavu jen natolik, aby ho mohl políbit do vlasů a spokojeně pokračoval ve čtení.  
A přesně v tu chvíli to přišlo.  
Všechen stres, nahromaděný během věznění, mučivých záchvatů klaustrofobie, strachu a bolesti, konečně vyplaval na povrch v jednom jediném škytavém vzlyknutí.  
Slzy.  
Spousta slz, co všechnu tu černou usazeninu omyla a spláchla jako nějaká mocná, všeočišťující povodeň.  
Guvernér odložil knihu a udělal jedinou věc, která se v tu chvíli dala udělat - držel ho. A ve správnou chvíli vylovil kapesník.  
Víc Thomas nepotřeboval.  
"To je... to je strašný," huhlal potom a utíral si nos. "Jsem úplná padavka. Omlouvám se."  
"Nesmysl," řekl guvernér tiše. "Držel ses výborně. Přežils věci, které by položily i mnohem drsnější typy. Bylo by divné se alespoň ex-post nesložit. Budeš v pořádku."  
"Proslintal jsem vám pyžamo," všiml si Thomas. Vyprskli smíchy oba naráz, smáli se nahlas a šíleně - dva cvoci na okraji vysokého útesu. Ti, co dávno nemají co ztratit a vědí to. Objali se a přeskupili pod jednu deku, což bylo zdaleka nejrozumnější řešení... no, úplně všeho. Alespoň prozatím.


	12. Opona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'And the stars look very different today.' - David Bowie.
> 
> Tohle je z lásky. Protože z té odjakživa vznikají všechny úžasné, šílené a nezapomenutelné hovadiny, abyste věděli.   
> Pro všechny, kteří vědí, neboť bez vás by byl autor docela ztracený. Díky, polibky, gin a tak vůbec.

Tahle ampule je poslední. Dopřejme si na ni detailní záběr - je tenoučká, pokrytá pavoučím písmem oné farmakologické firmy, té jediné, která praparát vyrábí. Obsah je zářivě, až jedovatě žlutý. Ampule se zaleskne, jak ji Wilhuff obrátí v prstech a s mírným úsměvem si ji prohlédne. Malá věcička. Tak zásadní a zároveň tak zbytečná...  
Vesmír za oknem je překvapivě tichý - protože, víte, slyšet zvuky probíhající bitvy je ve skutečnosti nemožné. Prostá fyzika. Na můstku se maličko chvěje podlaha, ze spodních pater je slyšet duté puff vypouštěných evakuačních modulů, ale tady je prozatím klid - jen on sám, jeho dech a působivý ohňostroj tam venku.  
Přitiskne prsty na okno. Trochu studí a je to příjemné. Poslední záchvat byl strašlivý, celé tělo mu žhnulo, takže doufá, že smrt bude přesně taková - příjemně chladná.   
Jediné rychlé mrazivé chramst prázdnoty Vesmíru.  
Od chvíle, kdy pronesl památnou větu, že v okamžiku triumfu se on rozhodně neevakuuje a zabouchl za sebou dveře, uplynulo více než půl hodiny. Teď tu stojí a dívá se. Tiše. A spokojeně. Vzpomínky plynou jako řeka a hvězdy dnes vypadají docela jinak.  
V jedné z kontroveznějších vydání Pohádek o Zemi psali, že chvilku před smrtí se vám před očima odehraje celý život. Wilhuff se to se se vší nadsázkou právě teď pokouší realizovat - věnuje bleskovou vzpomínku na otce s matkou, strýčka Jovu a tím pádem i druhou, mnohem vřelejší rodinu - šílenou skvadru z tábora na Planině. Myslí na svou poslední návštěvu, kdy si od Jeffyho převzal mapy a prošel lesem starou trasou, aby mohl položit posledních pár stop a nápověd. Myslí na Frull, na její laskavost, geniální mysl a neuctivý vtip. A nakonec na Thomase, to chytré, plaché a nádherné stvoření, které se mu přiblížilo víc, než se podařilo komukoli před ním.   
Ví, že mu může věřit.  
Ví, že to zvládne.  
Protože on, Wilhuff Tarkin, to zvládne taky.  
Podlaha se znovu zachvěje. Mnohem silněji než předtím. Což mu maně připomene Orsona s Galenem a nádhernou past, kterou s jeho požehnáním vytvořili.  
Děkuju, řekne jim v duchu. A pak, jen pouhou vteřinu předtím, než Luke Skywalker tam venku stiskne spoušť a TREFÍ SE, nechá ampuli vyklouznout z prstů. Usmívá se.   
Orson měl pravdu.   
Tenhle ohňostroj bude MONUMENTÁLNÍ.

***

Thomas to VÍ. Ve Wilhuffově ložnici, zabalený do huňatých dek a stočený do klubka tak pevného, že byste ho nerozbalili ani násilím, ví, co se děje. Věděl to už ve chvíli, kdy si Wilhuff balil věci, odlétal na stanici a v pouzdře mu cinkala poslední ampule.   
Nicméně mezi nimi od začátku panovala gentlemanská dohoda, zahrnující menší množství témat, která se zásadně nevytahují a neřeší. Smrt je na tom seznamu hodně vysoko. Loučení taky.   
Co na seznamu naopak není, jsou příběhy. Příběhy jsou všudypřítomné. Lezou jim do snů, zpola nakopnutých medikací a Calamariánským ginem. Snů, z nichž se vzbouzejí zčervenalí, zrozpačitělí a totálně šťastní. Oblečení, ale přimáčknutí k sobě jako tonoucí k záchrannému kruhu. V těch snech bývá divoká džungle, skryté základny, tvrdé postele a uniformy, co končí na podlaze. Opuštěné noční knihovny kdesi na Zemi. S měkkým kobercem. Hangáry. Podzemní laboratoře v tajuplných padoušských sídlech. A - ano, prosím! - černobílé nemocnice z filmu o nebezpečích automobilismu. Nikdy to neskončilo. A neskončí.   
Takže když se teď konečně vzbudí, sice nechá oči ještě chvíli zavřené - a podvědomě zadoufá, že mu po lopatkách přejede ruka s dlouhými prsty - ale ve skutečnosti VÍ, že tu Wilhuff už není. Že tu není VŮBEC.  
Pomalu se překulí na záda. Nepláče. Ještě ne. Mohlo by se zdát, že na tyhle dramatické reakce je ještě příliš brzy, jenže je to jinak - byl připravený. Jediné, co teď cítí, je neuvěřitelný klid. Smíření. Vědomí, že to, co se mělo odehrát, se odehrálo. Přesně tak, jak bylo naplánováno. Tak, jak to chtěl.   
Thomas pochopitelně tuší, že tyhle emoce ve skutečnosti nejsou jeho. Ale je si jistý, že jestli Wilhuff v poslední vteřině cítil tohle, všechno je v nejlepším pořádku.   
Dveře potichoučku vrznou a do ložnice vejde služební droid. Decentně překročí pár knih, co se povalují na koberci. Odloží podnos se snídaní. Uhladí šedou pokrývku na Wilhuffově straně postele. To gesto je tak šíleně smutné a lidské, až se Thomasovi sevře žaludek.   
"Dobré ráno. A přijměte mou nejhlubší soustrast, pane Thomasi," řekne Christopher. A přesně v tu chvíli se knihovník posadí a vyhrknou mu slzy.   
"Děkuju. Sakra. Do hajzu," zamumlá Thomas a nacpe si klouby prstů do úst. Bolest se dostavila nečekaně, usídlila se mu v bránici a zmáčkla ji jako přezrálý glombath. Je hluboká. Intenzivní. Strašlivá.   
"Do hajzlu," opakuje jemným, dokonale naprogramovaným barytonem droid. "Pregnantně vyjádřeno, pane Thomasi."  
A otočí se a odejde. Našlapuje přitom úplně tichounce; ztělesněné dekorum.   
Thomas vklouzne zpátky pod deku a přetáhne si ji přes hlavu. Perfektní štít. Proti realitě, bolesti a vůbec všemu. Nevydrží to ale moc dlouho. Uvědomí si totiž nový vjem - fakt divný pocit pod hlavou. Vsune ruku pod polštář. Během dvou vteřin sedí, lape po dechu a pokrývka se válí na zemi.   
Je to, samozřejmě, kniha.  
Paperback.  
Peter Cushing.   
Complete Memoirs.   
Záhada je zpátky.  
Thomas popotáhne a gestem malého kluka si otře z tváří slzy. Cítí, jak se mu pusa chtě nechtě rozjíždí do úsměvu a nikdy v životě se necítil jako větší magor, když zalistuje a zvedne oči ke stropu.  
"Můžeš mi říct," pronese tiše, "proč mi tohleto děláš?"  
Odpověď samozřejmě nepřijde, ale stejně to cítí. Vůni. Intenzivní vůni levandule z Heleniny zahrady. A čaj. Perfektně vylouhovaný Earl Grey, vypěstovaný někde v bývalých britských koloniích.  
"Tak jo," řekne. "Dám si snídani a jdu si zabalit. Koneckonců, chtěls, abych dostudoval, ne?"  
Mluvit k lustru je samozřejmě úplně střelené. A zároveň úplně v pořádku.   
Protože některé záhady jsou ve své touze o odhalení sakra umanuté.  
A některé příběhy smrt hlavní postavy nezastaví.


	13. Zkouška

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jop, jsme v cíli. Díky všem, které neodradil pairing a dali Knihovníkovi šanci! Jste nejlepší!  
> A ještě: tenhle příběh by pravděpodobně nevznikl bez [téhle](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16113744-peter-cushing) knihy. A také [téhle.](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22012250-tarkin?from_search=true) A pochopitelně bez spousty více či méně šílených filmů s Peterem Cushingem.  
> A také beze spousty teoretické literatury o vyprávění příběhů. A bez pocitu, že některé vedlejší postavy jsou často o dost zajímavější, než ti "velcí drsní hrdinové."

"Tommy. Tommy. Do háje, THOMASI!"  
Seděli na lavičce před kolejí. Seevi, ještě žlutavě nazelenalý po brutální ranní kocovině, mu zuřivě mával osmiprstou rukou před obličejem. Vypadal tak zbědovaně, že se mu ho Thomasovi tentokrát skoro ani nechtělo plesknout.  
Byl zpátky ve škole. Celou dobu vlastně nedělal nic jiného, než se pokoušel vklouznout do starých kolejí. Udržet status quo. Jakýmsi zázrakem, o němž odmítal přemýšlet, to zatím zvládal. Vplul do univerzitního systému stejně hladce jako terronský pstruh vpluje do proudu - zkrátka se nechal unášet. Fascinovalo ho, jak snadné to ve skutečnosti je. Jak geniálně jeho dočasný zaměstnavatel dokázal vyřešit jeho nenadálou nepřítomnost. Krycí historka, zahrnující všechno možné, rodinnou tragédii nevyjímaje, fungovala perfektně. Na studijním mu dokonce popřáli upřímnou soustrast, což bylo morbidně vtipným způsobem případné, a Thomas to chtě nechtě musel ocenit.  
Seevi s Fennem té historce uvěřili taky, a on jim to raději blíž nevysvětloval. Koneckonců, některé věci se blíž vysvětlit nedají. A pořád, dokonce i po takové době, měl v hlavě noticku ze své vlastní pracovní smlouvy s Wilhuffem - ve vašem vlastním zájmu...  
Zkrátka fungoval dál. Jakýmsi neskutečným zázrakem se mu podařilo zvládnout zkouškové období. I nadále dělil svůj čas mezi školu a večery se Seevim a Fennem. Ale nepřešlo to. Pořád, i po té nejšílenější kocovině, se vzbouzel s jeho vůní na polštáři. S jeho hlasem v uších. A otiskem jeho dlaně na zádech. Bylo to pekelné a nevěděl, co s tím. Jakým způsobem vymažete něco tak intenzivního?  
"Jseš v cajku? Co ses vrátil, bejváš mimo."  
Thomas zaklapl knihu. Stejně do ní akorát civěl, aniž vnímal text.  
"Co? Jo, promiň. Hele, Seevi... asi jsem jen přetaženej. Zkouškový mi asi naložilo víc, než jsem čekal."  
Neuhnout Seeviho žlutému pohledu bylo hodně těžké. Skoro stejně těžké, jako nasadit obvyklý úsměv. Vždyť víte - takové to: jsem v cajku, kámo, je to jen kocovina. To přejde.  
Seevi teda nevypadal dvakrát přesvědčeně, ale nakonec se přece jen usmál. Poplácal Thomase po lokti.  
"Takže dneska tě U Greeda asi čekat nemáme, co?" řekl smířlivě. "V pohodě, fakt vypadáš, že se nutně potřebuješ prospat."  
"Asi. Dík. Co je?" zbystřil Thomas, protože si uvědomil, že Seevi zničehonic ustrnul a zazíral kamsi za jeho rameno.  
Na opačné straně kampusu se zřejmě něco dělo. Než se ale stačil ohlédnout tím směrem, Seevi ho popadl za rameno a naklonil obličej k tomu jeho.  
"NEKOUKEJ tam," sykl. "Pamatuješ na ty Fennovy pitomý teorie o tom, co by se dělo, kdyby se Impérium rozhodlo tuhle školu převzít?"  
Thomas se chtě nechtě uchechtl. Vedle strategických her a holofilmů bylo vymýšlení katastrofických scénářů libůstkou, kterou Fenn potřeboval k životu asi jako dýchání. Kdyby žil na Zemi, vydělají mu ty jeho šílené paranoidní historky balík.  
"NEOHLÍŽEJ SE," zasyčel Seevi a pro jistotu chytil Thomase i za druhé rameno. Tohle přestávala být sranda.  
"Co blbneš, co se děje?"  
"Před bránou přistál obrněnej kluzák. Má pořádný kanony. Nedělám si srandu."  
"Cože?"  
"No ty vole!" vydechl Seevi a oči se mu rozšířily ještě víc.  
"CO?" pokusil se Thomas vykroutit, ale nešlo to - jeho střelený spolužák byl reálně ztuhlý hrůzou.  
"Ten chlap... Do prdele, NEJVĚTŠÍ chlap, jakýho jsi kdy viděl... Jde sem!"  
"Ok, tohle není sranda, pusť mě. Přestaň blbnout, Seevi!"  
"Má maskáče a kurevsky obří bouchačku. Jde sem!"  
Než to stačil doříct - přesněji řečeno vykviknout - ozvalo se za Thomasovými zády hluboké, povědomé odkašlání.  
Seeviho prsty povolily a Thomas ucítil, jak mu po páteři sjela velká krůpěj potu, když se ohlédl a jeho pohled křísl o ty nejmodřejší a nejzachmuřenější oči v celém známém vesmíru.  
Vstal.  
Generál Jefferson se zazubil a rozpřáhl náruč.  
"Zdarec, knihovníku."  
"Jeffy!" zaradoval se Thomas.  
Objetí bylo medvědí, obrovské a drtivé. Jeffy smrděl přesně jako eriadská základna - bahno, džungle, tabák, olej na zbraně, pot a trochu, jen trošičku Calamariánského ginu, který celý ten koktejl završoval. Byl zablácený. Ale nikde, nikde v celém známém Vesmíru by teď Thomas nebyl radši, než v tomhletom objetí.  
Jeffy ho chvíli držel, zatímco veškeré osazenstvo kampusu bez dechu zíralo jejich směrem. Těsně před tím, než ho pustil, zamumlal: "Něco ti vezu."  
Obezřetně se rozhlédl - světle zelenému, ohromením zkamenělému Seevimu věnoval sotva dvouvteřinový pohled - a dodal: "Můžem to jít probrat někam jinam? Zíraj, jako kdyby v životě neviděli nikoho vozbrojenýho."  
"No, tady moc ne," zasmál se Thomas. "Pojďme se projít."  
Poplácal Seeviho pro uklidnění po zádech, když vyrazili, ale stejně se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že to moc nepomůže.  
Prošli branou a pustili se podél veslařského kanálu, který se táhl podél celého kampusu a mizel v lesoparku na západní straně rozlehlých školních pozemků. Nějakou chvíli spolu mlčeli, než Jeffy dokázal říct to, co běželo hlavou oběma:  
"Hele, taky mi hrozně chybí. Nám všem."  
Thomas neřekl nic. Sotva dokázal polknout.  
Čekal cokoli, jen ne to, že mu Wilhuffova část života, vesmíru (a vůbec) vtrhne zpátky do života takhle nečekaně.  
"Takže," zazubil se generál a promnul si masivní tlapy v černých rukavicích bez prstů - gesto chlapáka, co přece nebude sentimentání, ani omylem, co vás nemá!  
"Jsi členem Wilhuffovy rodiny. My taky. Takže samosebou počítáme s tím, že se zúčastníš rozloučení na Planině. Nic velkýho, jen malej rituál odchodu, zavzpomínáme si, bude se číst poslední vůle a pak..."  
"Ale já -," nadechl se Thomas. Ani nevěděl, co přesně má na jazyku. Kdo vlastně byl? Wilhuffův zaměstnanec, úplně cizí člověk, který ve skutečnosti neměl žádné právo na té základně být.  
"Ale TY zavřeš pusu, nedomluvil jsem," zamručel Jeffy, ale znělo to tak laskavě, že Thomas tak akorát zčervenal a zmlknul. "Vůbec se nepokoušej mi to vymlouvat."  
Na můstku přes kanál se zastavili a chvíli mlčky pozorovali vodu, tiše plynoucí pod nimi. Neskutečný poklid. Rovnováha, blesklo Knihovníkovi bezděky hlavou. Tady. Po takové době.  
Poočku sledoval, jak se Jeffy sklání a loví cosi z otrhaného batohu.  
Balíček.  
Relativně malý. Jen pár předmětů, pevně zavinutých v olivově zelené látce.  
Společně se na lávce svezli dolů a opření o sluncem prohřáté hrazení ho otevřeli.  
Jeffy se usmíval, když z něj Thomas s očima navrch hlavy postupně vybaloval poškrábaný, ale dokonale funkční vibronůž, dalekohled a malé pouzdro s čímsi velice starým, ale o to pečlivěji složeným.  
"To je MAPA!" vydechl Thomas. Mapa Planiny. S vyznačeným táborem a červeným terčem tam, kde by podle všeho měla stát Mrchožroutova věž. Začínalo mu to docházet.  
Usmál se.  
"Koukni," broukl tiše Jeffy, "kdyby si nemyslel, že to zvládneš, tak ti to nepošle, že ne?"  
Knihovník ohromeně zavrtěl hlavou. Začínaly se mu tak trochu třást nohy, ale zároveň cítil, jak se mu někde kolem bránice rodí zběsilá radost. Šílenství, které by pochopil jen jeden jediný člověk v téhle Galaxii. A ten už tu není.  
"No," řekl, "tak to asi budu potřebovat další výstroj."  
Jeffy, na zjizveném obličeji parádní úsměv, spokojeně kývl. "A nějakej ten výcvik. Tak jedem?"  
"Jedem."

 

***

 

Tady to celé začalo. A tady to také skončí.  
Vždycky je tu nějaký chlapec, který zápolí s džunglí, bahnem a okolnostmi.  
Protože takhle příběhy fungují.  
Stačí jeden vypravěč. A jeden hrdina.  
(A trochu bláta, v tomhle konkrétním případě.)  
Thomas je mokrý jako myš. Ve stehnech ho pálí a plíce opatrně připomínají, že na tohle nejsou stavěné a jestli se čirou náhodou nezbláznil. Ale nezastaví se. Někteří knihovníci jsou mimořádně odolní, podle všeho Tenhle právě za pouhých deset hodin absolvoval náročný přesun pralesem - bez úrazu a napadení, ale nikoli nasucho - a teď je tady. Na otevřené pláni, porostlé suchou travou. Na úpatí samotné Mrchožroutovy věže. Zadýchaně překoná posledních pár metrů, shodí batoh a s hlasitým zasténáním se natáhne na jeden z oblých balvanů. Zavře oči. Slunce ztrácí žár a kloní se k západu, ale kámen pod jeho zády pořád hřeje. Natáhne prsty a pohladí drsný povrch. Klidně by si vsadil na to, že tu Wilhuff někdy odpočíval, tady dole, natažený na balvanu jako ještěrka, co potřebuje vstřebat ještě trochu tepla. Vybaví si jeho dlouhé, chladné prsty a to, jak ho šimraly ve vlasech, a zamrká, protože vlhkost v očích přesáhne snesitelnou míru. Už nechce brečet, ví, že je to nesmysl, ale vysvětlujte to té pitomé hlavě, co se občas vymkne kontrole a začne vám předestírat vzpomínky.  
Zacloní si oči a zamžourá vzhůru. Věž, větrem odraný hranol z černého sopečného skla, se nad ním tyčí jako mrakodrap, ale ve skutečnosti nemůže mít víc než dvacet metrů. Její povrch je zbrázděný staletými jizvami hlubokých prasklin. Jejich okraje jsou ostré jako žiletka.  
Thomas se posadí, vyloví z batohu stočený pruh tkaniny z divoké trávy, nalezený pod Jeffyho postelí, a pevně si jím omotá dlaně. Konce prstů nechá volné.Tohle bezpečnostní opatření není nic moc, ale bude muset stačit. Pak má ještě lano. Ostrý, exoticky vyhlížející cepín. A pytlíček hřebů, pro všechny případy.  
Poslední challenge. Nahoru a pak po setmění lesem zpátky na základnu.  
Thomas ví, jak moc má zkoušku usnadněnou. Většina predátorů, která obývala Planinu v časech, kdy skládal zkoušky Wilhuff, už tu dávno není. I tak je to pro něj ale víc než dost. Pořeže se už ve chvíli, kdy překoná prvních pár metrů vzhůru, zakrvácené konce prstů skoro nebolí, ale kloužou jako namydlený úhoři. V ramenou cuká bolestí. Tohle je horší než stěhovat ten nejvyšší regál, odkud se sype prach a knižní moli ráže .09 útočí jako vzteklí. Mnohem horší než stěhovat pozůstalost po alfánských učencích, jejichž knihy váží v průměru třicet kilogramů. Thomas zanaříká, prsty mu sklouznou a chodidla zoufale hrábnou nad propastí. Ještě jedno chňapnutí a je nahoře - vrchol Věže je úplně plochý a dost velký, aby se na něm mohl stočit do klubíčka. Prudce dýchá a fascinovaně zírá, jak se kalužinka krve pod jeho prsty zvětšuje a mizí v hlubokých prasklinách na povrchu kamene.  
On to dokázal.  
Probojoval se džunglí až sem.  
A teď je nahoře, přímo na Mrchožroutově věži.  
Kdyby si teď lehl na břicho a koukl se dolů, viděl by ve spárách mezi balvany kosti a lebky absolventů, kteří takové štěstí neměli. Chvilku se rozhoduje. Ne, tam se vážně nechce koukat. Místo toho se pomalu, vyčerpaně posadí.  
"Tak jo," řekne nahlas. "To bychom měli."  
A v tu chvíli to uvidí. Malý disk, přilepený ve spáře jen malý kousek od jednoho ze svých chodidel. Natáhne po něm prsty, ale nemusí se ho ani dotknout, aby se aktivoval. Uprostřed plošiny vykvete hologram a Thomas strne.  
Wilhuff se usměje, skoro tak nádherně jako v té šílené snové nemocnici.  
"Výborně!" řekne. "Došels až sem - jsem na tebe pyšný!"  
Thomas, zpocený, podrápaný, pořezaný a vyčerpaný jako nikdy v životě, kývne. Je příliš pohnutý, než aby dokázal něco říct, nebo aspoň brečet. Tak se jen dívá. A usmívá se nejlíp, jak jen to jde.  
"Říkal jsem Jeffymu, že to zvládneš - ani na vteřinu jsem o tobě nepochyboval. Tommy," položí si na prsa sevřenou pěst - staré gesto úcty mezi absolventy výcviku na Planině.  
"Jakmile se vrátíš na základnu, můžeš svou zkoušku pokládat za oficiálně složenou. Vítej v Rodině."  
Thomas nemůže dýchat. Ani mluvit. Tak se zkrátka usmívá. Jako idiot, ale nejde to vypnout, a ani trochu mu to nevadí. Když holografický Wilhuff zmizí, utře si jedinou proklouznuvší slzu a strčí disk do kapsy. Podle pravidel zbývá jediné - počkat na soumrak, slézt z věže a vydat se lesem zpátky "domů." Teď už ví, že to zvládne.  
Vždyť víte. Stačí jeden hrdina.  
A jeden vypravěč.  
Nikdy nepodceňujte knihovníky.


End file.
